Shadows are not without light
by AeroTundra
Summary: Pokemon who do evil soon become overcome by a shadow, which only makes them feel more powerful and more eager to do bad. So now many pokemon all over are being corupted and attacking the innocent.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Shadows are not without light**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

My breath came in short huffs through my nose. A small, sofly whimpering shinx, Hotaru, was safely in my jaws as I ran faster, determined to find a hiding place. It was for Hotaru, not me. I spotted a cave and quickly sprinted inside. I hid the shinx behind a boulder. "Stay hidden and if the shadows find you, run and don't try to find me." I ordered.

Wide-eyed, the Hotaru lept towards me. "Please don't leave me, Aveira." I thought I spotted tears forming in the pokemon's eyes.

I started backing towards the exit. "I promise I'll come back for you. Even if you're not here, I'll find you." My nose lifted into the air, catching the scent of the shadowed Pokemon. They were getting closer. I gave Hotaru a quick glance before sprinting out of the cave. The shadows were hunting us. It's what they did. Hunt Pokemon for the fun of it. It was such an evil act that their fur gradually grew darker, earning the name shadowed Pokemon. Now I, a teenage mightyena, and hatoru, a young shinx, were the next prey.

Soon, I felt I was far enough from the cave Hotaru was hiding in and slowed to a stop. I turned a watched as the three Pokemon caught up to me. Their eyes blood red, their color darkened by the shadow.

"Oh, you've finally given in?" The darkened ampharos cackled. I stayed silent.

"It looks like it to me." The pinsir hissed. "How do we kill her? Cut her in half?" I continued to stare, mentally rolling my eyes.

"No way." The persian, who was female, said. "That would be too quick. We start with scratches." A grin slowly grew on her darkened muzzle. "Then make 'em bigger. Ampharos, you'll keep her awake with your electric shocks."

"I'd rather just cut her in half." The pinsir argued. I decided not to wait while they argue about how to kill me. I bared my teeth and charged at the first one I could reach. It was the pinsir. He seemed surprised when I was upon him and didn't get enough time to attack before I bit him. I bared down, hearing his scream of pain. It felt nice somehow and a grin couldn't help spreading.

I yelped as I felt a short shock on my back and released the pinsir from my grip. I spun around to see the ampharos, on all fours, growling. Ready to attack. We all froze, staring at each other and waiting for someone's first move. I made it. Feeling the dark power flow to my right paw, I launched myself at the persian, who also lunged towards me. I turned out, she was stronger. We met and she overpowered me and pushed me back. I landed hard on my back with her landing ontop of me. With a growl she scratched me across the muzzle. I yelped and pushed her off. She landed perfectly on her feet and I jumped to mine. I felt the hairs on my back stand stiff and leaped away as the pinsir used his arm to hammer the ground. That could have been me.

"Give up." The ampharos snarled as the three surrounded me and started stepping closer. I suddenly tasted blood and realized the scratch persian gave me was deeper than I thought.

"Dammit." I hissed and I glanced at all of them, as they came closer.

* * *

**Oh, Aveira's in trouble. I need someone to save her. She can't beat three Pokemon all by herself, can she? Submit an OC and help aveira defeat the shadows. Or maybe you want to join the shadows...? I'm accepting certain legendaries. Mewtwo, mew, raikou, entei, suicune, celebi, latias, latios, uxie, mesprit, azelf, and shaymin. ^ ^ Also, there can only be one of each legendary. (but I still need regular Pokemon too XD) oh yeah, if you want to send in more than one, just tell me, 'kay. ^ ^**

**Pokemon:** (just a regular Pokemon. Maybe Isshu region Pokemon later. So far, no.)

**Name: **(please, nothing like thunderclaw, carazit1123, you know, weird names ^ ^)

**Gender:** (you know the deal)

**Age: **(Um, is your Pokemon a kid? Or is he/she an old one?)

**Personality:** (tell me what your pokemon's like)

**Clothing**: (goggles are popular right...?)

**Backround**: (what's the story that got your Pokemon where he/she is now?)

**Moves**:(up to 6 I guess...I'm leanient^ ^)

**Other**: (anything else you want to tell me about him/her?)

Here are my Pokemon. ^ ^

**Pokemon**: Mightyena

**Name**: Aveira

**Gender**: female

**Age**: around 16 in Pokemon... If that makes sense.

**Personality**: Protective of others smaller than her. Usually nice to most, but if seen as a threat won't be afraid to kill. Calm natured and gentle.

**Clothing**: none

**Backround**: Ever sinse she was a poochyena she's traveled around, seeing new places. She recently found Hotaru, the shinx, and adopted him as her little brother. Now she still travels, with Hotaru, fighting the shadowed Pokemon.

**Moves**: Bite, shadow claw, taunt, and crunch.

**Other**:

**Pokemon**: Shinx

**Name**: Hotaru

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: Around 8-ish

**Personality**: He's curious and adventurous, though somewhat easily scared. He alsways strives to be someone powerful.

**Clothing**: none

**Backround**: He was abandoned at a young age and eventually found by Aveira.

**Moves**: Spark, tackle.

**Other**:

Review! ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2: A new member

**Chapter 2: A new member**

**Aveira**: Guess what Aero? You forgot the disclaimer.

**Me**: o.o Whoops. Eh, I'll let Hotaru do it. Go on.

**Hotaru**: Me? Um, okay. *stands tall* AeroTundra does not own Pokemon in any way. She also doesn't own any of the OC s sent in.

**Me**: Oh, the wonderful Ocs. ^ ^ enjoy!

**Hotaru**: And we get to go Halloween costume shopping. Whoo!

* * *

Once again, I bared my fangs. I watched as the three gradually stepped closer. Suddenly, I caught sight of ampharos leaping towards me. The other two took that as a signal to attack. I managed to dodge ampharos's attack but backed into persian's shadow claw. I could only gasp as the pain shot up my back.

I whirled around just in time to see persian suddenly shoved off of me and bit by an unknown pokemon's fangs. I noticed visible static going through her body and blinked. A blue and black form was clearly attacking the persian. The persian lay, not moving, but rage was clear in her eyes. A luxio? Where'd he come from? A crack behind reminded me of the others and I quickly spun around to see the pinsir trying to use brick break on me. I leaped out of the way and, again, felt a short shock on my back. Ampharos charged at me with incredible speed and I couldn't dodge it. I was roughly pushed into a nearby tree with a cry.

"Get up!" The ampharos ordered the persian who was still laying on the ground.

"I would...if I could." She barely made out. She was paralyzed.

"Wait, wheres-?" The ampharos looked around then glared at me. I couldn't help looking past him as a strong tail collided with his head. The ampharos was knocked quite a distance away and took a while to get back up.

"Get up." The luxio, who attacked the ampharos, told me. I got to my feet and waited for the next attack.

"What are you waiting for?" The ampharos shouted at the pinsir as he struggled to stand. "Attack them!"

"There's two of 'em." He said, staring at us.

I saw a confident grin grow on luxio's muzzle and tilted my head, confused. What was he planning? It started with a growl, then grew into a loud roar. Lightning struck down on the ampharos, then the pinsir. It only took one and I could only stare as the two Pokemon fell, unconscious.

The luxio padded over the still conscious persian and glared at her. "When your buddies wake up and you're cure from your paralyzation, you take them and go far where you won't attack anyone else ever again."

"Yeah, sure." She scoffed. Luxio let out a growl and the persian managed to flinch. "All right, fine."

Face unreadable, the luxio walked past me. "Let's go." She said over his shoulder.

"Um, alright." I said hesitantly and followed him away from the Pokemon. We just walked in silence for a while. All I was thinking was who was this guy? He just showed up out of nowhere? He defeated three shadowed Pokemon, with me weakening them of course, and then tells me to follow him? Strange. I caught the sound of giggling and blinked, but decided to ignore it. I heard it again and my eyes shot towards the luxio. His giggling grew into laughter and he stopped to get it out. I only stared at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked once he calmed down.

Luxio nodded. "Did you see your face when the Pokemon fainted?" He said, starting to giggle again. "It was hilarious!"

"What?" I exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Luxio said calming down again. "What do you mean? You gotta laugh sometime. Have a little fun."

"You seemed so serious when you attacked them." I countered.

"Well, I can't laugh then. They'll think it's all a joke." Luxio only shrugged. He then turned to me and smiled. "Hey, what's your name? Mine's Lightning. It makes sense, right. 'Cause I'm an electric type Pokemon. People say I'm strong. I've known the move thunder bolt since I was a shinx. Does that impress you?"

I blinked. "Shinx? Ah! Hotaru!" I started towards the cave.

"What?" I heard luxio say. He started after me. "Is that another guy you know? Who is he?" I decided to ignore him and focus on finding Hotaru.

**Hotaru's POV:**

Peeking from the rock I hid behind I searched for Aveira. My ears were erected, listening for her familiar steps. I heard nothing and lowered down again. I curled up as much as I could. What if she was hurt? What if the shadowed Pokemon took her away instead of killing her right away? I couldn't help whimpering as a bunch of bad things flashed through my head. Then my ears twitched and quickly peeked over the boulder. I could hear Aveira's steps, I think. There were actually two different step patterns. It wasn't Aveira, but it was. I hid again and waited hearing the steps come closer. Faint voices got louder. Suddenly, I heard _shh!_ and held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hotaru?" A soft voice said. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Aveira standing over me, a slightly worried look on her face.

I gasped and leaped at her. "Aveira! You came back!" I stopped. "But you're hurt." I noticed three scratch marks on her muzzle and scratched all over her back.

"I'm fine." She said dismissively.

"A shinx?" A voice asked and a luxio walked up next to Aveira. I blinked and took a step backwards.

"It's all right, Hotaru. This is Lightning. I think he's friendly."

"Think?" Lightning asked. Aveira ignored him. "He kind of saved me from the shadowed Pokemon."

"Kind of?" Lightning scoffed. "It took only a single attack to make them faint."

I gasped. "Really?" I looked up at him. He nodded. "Whoa!"

"If you trained enough, you could do that." Lightning said. Aveira sighed.

I couldn't help grinning and looked at Aveira. "Can we keep him?"

* * *

**Hotaru**: I liked my last line. ^ ^

**Me**: I did too. I wrote it you know.

**Hotaru**: ^ ^

**Aveira**: Was it a little short?

**Me**. O.o was it? Eh, I don't know! It seemed okay to me...

**Aveira**: *sighs* All right, tell Aero if the chapters are too short, too long(which I doubt) or just right. ^ ^

**Me**: Also, dragon123, did I write your OC right? I don't want to mess him up. And if I do in the future, don't be afraid to tell me.

**Hotaru**: does the same go for the others?

**Me**: . Of course! They'll be in the story later. Patience. ^ ^ Heh...

**Lightning**: *walks in* Hey look, I noticed that the title changed. Did you fix it?

**Me**: Yes. I forgot to mention that I was going to change it when an idea came to my brain. It did and that's the result. Like it?

**Aveira**: All right, let's wrap this up. Story suggestions and critique are welcome. Don't forget to review.

**Me**: Aero out! Yes, I said it...


	3. Chapter 3: A house protected by stantler

**Chapter 3: A house guarded by stantler**

**Me**: Happy Halloween everyone!

**Aveira**: You sound excited.

**Me**: I am. I love dressing up. I don't care how old I am!

**Lightning**: *coughs* 16, too old. *coughs*

**Me**: *glares* I'm changing your costume.

**Hotaru**: Can you change mine? I don't wanna be a bumblbee...

**Me**: Nope.

**Aveira**: Lightning is a scared kitty in this chapter.

**Lightning**: I am not!

**Me**: Yeah, you are.

**Lightning**: T.T

**Me**: Sorry, dragon132 if it offends you... ^ ^

**Aveira**: Aero doesn't own Pokemon, by the way. -_-

* * *

**Aveira's POV**

For a while only Hotaru and I were traveling together. We didn't think much about the other Pokemon we passed. They were just on their own journey. And for the ones that we hunted, well, theirs just ended. But now there's someone else. Lightning. He was older than me, 18 as I found out, but he was smaller. And a little immature. And he kept glancing at me!

"What?" I could no longer take it. A growl escaped my lips.

"Hm?" He said, once again glancing at me.

"Stop doing that. You're annoying me." I ran ahead of him, noticing Hotaru silently watching. "I didn't do anything. Well, not yet." My feet froze where they were. "Yet?" Grinning, Lightning trotted ahead of me and I tried my best not to bite him.

"I don't know. I mean, your top fur is so black and long. Someone could fall in love with you. You never know. Someone could also assume that we were together." He turned to me, a grin still on his muzzle. "But were not, are we?" With a laugh, he leapt forward, not paying attention obviously. He collided, face first, into a stantler.

"Whoa." Lightning said backing away.

"You cannot pass through here, sir. A house lies beyond here and I stand to keep others from going near." He stamped his hoof and a red, white, and green band wrapped around his leg caught my eye. The stantler's fur was grayed, giving me the impression that maybe he was older.

I think Lightning saw it too. "Sorry gramps. We're just passing through. So let us through."

The stantler lowered his head to meet Lightning's golden eyes. "Didn't you hear me?" He said softly. "Go around. It'll only extend your travel by about five minutes. I cannot let you through."

"Lightning, let's go." I ordered, already nudging Hotaru away.

"You win old man." Lightning grinned.

The stantler smiled and stood taller.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Hotaru asked, causing all of us to lift noses and sniff the air. I immediately recognized the smell, as did Lightning and stantler. Well, by the looks of their faces. The stantler immediately took off, heading towards whatever he was protecting. We trailed behind.

The smell of shadowed Pokemon could be overwhelming and this was close. It either meant they were really strong or really big. Everyone recognizes the smell of smoke, right? The smell of burning wood. Well, that, the smell of sweat, and their own unique smell gives you the smell of a shadowed pokemon. It isn't pleasant, in case you were wondering. We quickly arrived at a clearing where a small house stood. A darkened flygon and tyranitar stood. Immediately, I took a protective stance in front of Hotaru. Well, they were big, but they could be strong too. A single crimson eye met mine.

**Vui's POV**

I struggled to keep the giggles down as I adjusted my ocean blue bandana over my brown fur. A giggle escaped again and took a deep breath to calm myself down. But that was the funniest thing I've ever seen! A jigglypuff. A male jigglypuff! He was battling a raticate and I decided to watch from the side. Sure regular attack after regular attack. But then jigglypuff used sing. His voice was wonderful, beautiful. But it sounded more like a girl than a boy. A boy with a girl's singing voice! I just had to get out before I either fell asleep or hurt his feelings with my laughing. Out of the city and into the nearby forest.

And now that I was finished laughing, I felt a little guilty. Maybe it wasn't his fault he sounded like a girl. I was about to turn back towards the city when I heard a sound and froze. It sounded like roars. So I followed my ears to the source.

I quickly found a scene. A sceptile stood protectively in front of three tiny pichu and a cleffa. They were all clinging to each other as a tall cacturn stared at all of them, grinning. He raised an arm, full of deadly looking needles sticking out. A small breeze blew and cacturn's black scarf flowed. "Shadowed Pokemon!" I suddenly shouted. And immediately wished I didn't. The cacturn turned to me, rage oh so very clear in his dark eyes. He was then attacked by the sceptile that was protecting the smaller Pokemon. He used leaf blade then quick attack, knocking the cacturn off of his feet.

I had to help. That guy was obviously attacking small Pokemon for no reason at all. I growled, feeling anger build up inside of me, then let out a strong, in my opinion, shadow ball towards the enemy. Cacturn was knocked off his feet by the attack, but before I could attack again, the cacturn stood and ran, disappearing into the trees. I hoped he'd go to some dessert far away where no one could find him and he could just stay alone. I huffed and turned to the pichus.

Sceptile knealt by the younger pokemon, making sure they were okay. I quietly padded over, curious. Sceptile saw me a grinned.  
"Thanks, you gave me an opening to attack."

I smiled. "Just wanted to help save them from the shadowed Pokemon."

"He's not shadowed." He told me.

"Huh?" I tilted my head, implying my confusion.

"He was a normal Pokemon, just angry for some reason. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if he did become a shadowed Pokemon."

"Oh." My eyes went to the smaller Pokemon play their little games. I grinned. "Okay!" I turned and started back.

"Uh, wait!" I heard and turned.

Sceptile gazed down at his feet, probably thinking. He then looked back at me. "Are you traveling by any chance?"

"Well, yes." I said hesitantly.

"Well, for a while i've been searching for someone to travel with and-"

"And you want to come with me?" I cut in. I smiled in apology and sceptile slowly nodded.

"Okay!"

"Okay? You're just going to agree like that? Even though you don't know who I am?"

"Well, you seem nice so far." I told him. "I don't know your name but I'm pretty sure we can get to know each other."

"Hm."

"I'll start." I grinned. "My name's Vui. As you can see, I'm an eevee. 13 years."

Sceptile cleared his throat and adjusted his bright red scarf around his neck. "I'm Avery. I'm obviously a sceptile and I'm 14."

"Now we're a travel group!"

**Lightning's POV**

** Flashback city**

I, as a shinx, stood frozen as an entire pack of tyranitar attacked. They weren't shadowed, but just as deadly and out for blood. My parents, two very strong luxray, stood tall in front of me. I could only stare in disbelief as the Pokemon tore through our home. They dug out our den. All of it. Our stash of food quickly disappeared. Once they finished their destructive run through our home they set their rage-filled eyes on us.

"Run!" My father ordered pushing me back. We lived in a grassy plain so there weren't many places to hide. I took off, running away from the madness, praying to Arceus that they'd be okay. But even I knew that their chances were slim. I continued running, not daring to look back. Tall grass whipped my face but I continued, ignoring the stinging pain.

I soon found someone's den and leapt inside. I didn't stray too far inside, for fear of finding something, but I didn't stay too close to the entrance. I sat, breathing hard, hearing only my hear hammering on my chest. I waited for hours. I only stared at the bright entrance, wondering what could have happened to my parents. Hoping for the best. Even if they were badly injured, that they would survive and we could built a new den.

A shadow blocked the light of the entrance and I tensed, feeling my heart speeding up again. I slowly got to my feet.

"Hey! Outta my den!" A high pitched voice shouted. A fairly old looking rattata scrambled in and glared. "I didn't invite you here. Get out or i'll attack!" I was roughly pushed out. I watched as the old Pokemon scrambled back into his den. I could tell he hadn't battled much when he was young. He hadn't even evolved yet.

But I didn't have time to worry about that. I ran towards my den, or what was left. I came to a stop at carnage. It looked like a pack of tyranitar tore threw the place. Well, they did. And one was left, chewing bones? A small gasp escaped my lips and I took several steps backwards. The single tyranitar turned to me, his mouth covered in blood. The blood of my parents. And he still looked hungry. A loud roar jolted me and I took off again, running a whole lot faster than I did before.

**Exiting flashback city**

I took several steps back, feeling my heart start to pound painfully.

"Hey!" My eyes went to Aveira, who was staring at me. "You're so strong, attack them before the old guy gets hurt."  
I noticed the stantler charging right into the fight.

Aveira shoved Hotaru back, who seemed determined to fight this time, and glared at me. "Help him!" She shouted before running right into the fight.

**Aveira's POV**

What was wrong with him! Why would he just stand there, knowing this stantler couldn't beat these shadowed Pokemon. I growled as I ran to the stantler's side. The two Pokemon stood in front of us, their breaths were heavy and didn't smell all that good. Their rage filled eyes stared into ours.

The stantler charged towards the tyranitar, his body tensed for the attack. I recognized it as take down and watched in horror as his attack hit, but immediately after the tyranitar roughly slapped him away, leaving a wound in his side. The tyranitar turned and growled at the Pokemon.

"Weak!"

I leaped in front of the stantler, also keeping my eyes on the flygon. I leaped this way and that, dancing in front of the tyranitar and keeping his eyes on me, using the move taunt. "You wouldn't be able to hit me if I'm this slippery." I added. The tyranitar snarled and swiped a claw at me. I easily dodged, adding to his rage.

I danced away from the stantler as he tried to stand. "Lightning!" I shouted, searching for him, finding him nowhere to be found. Hotaru had dissapeared too. I suddenly noticed that flygon had disappeared, as well. I stopped hopping around and whirled around, searching for him. Stantler soon joined me and I turned to the rage filled tyranitar. "Where's that friend of yours?" The stantler asked.  
"I wish I knew."

I ran towards the tyranitar, feeling dark power sharpen and lengthen my fangs. I bared them and leaped ontop of the Pokemon and bit down on the tender spot between his armor. His scream in pain was deafening this close but I held on. Suddenly I felt a huge shock and immediately let go. I fell in front of the tyranitar, who seemed uneffected.

"Dammit, Lightning, wait until I let go before you shock someone." I shouted getting to my feet.

"It wasn't him, young lady." The stantler stated. I turned to him and sighed. At least if it was Lightning he'd be here to help. As the tyranitar struggled to stand, the stantler stepped up to him. "You should sleep now." He said in a gentle voice. I could barely see psychic wave radiating off of his antlers.

"Hey!" I shouted. A single claw raised into the air, aimed at stantler. In a burst of energy, I crashed into the stantler, knicking him off of his feet before the claw crashed into the earth. A growl of frustration came from tyranitar.

"Maybe you should rest." I said motioning to the large wound on his side. "The battle isn't over, miss."

I sighed. I'd completely forgot about flygon too. Wait, flygon had wings. I looked up. A purple-ish beam shot down from the trees and I leaped out of the way, but not enough for it to catch my back leg. I leaped to my feet, ignoring the pain in my leg and searched the trees. "There!" Stantler shouted. He pointed with his antlers to a spot where flygon clung to a thick branch. "Can you hit him with hypnosis from down here?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." He said. "Okay." I said, then was suddenly knocked away by a claw. Growling, I meediately jumed up. The tyranitar had his aim on stantler, who was still focused on flygon. My fangs grew longer as I ran towards him. I leaped up and used the move cruch. Quickly, I followed the attack with shadow claw, using all my strength to scratch him mutiple times. As soon as I leaped off, stantler arrived with a full forced take down, shoving tyranitar into a thick rooted tree. I kept my eyes on him as he struggled to stand. A glance at the trees told me that flygon was still watching, planning something. Tyranitar finally fell to the ground, unconscious. That leaves one.

I stared at the flygon, willing him to come down. He didn't. I shouted at him. He stayed quiet. I used taunt. He got angry and landed in front of me. I grinned. I caught a glimpse of his tail shining before it collided with my body. I was sent flying across the field into the house. Apparently the wood wasn't strong enough and crumbled as I created a hole. I shakily stood and shook rubble off of my fur. Was someone living in this house? The stantler sure protected it like someone did. I looked around, seeing nothing but old furniture and wood. Paintings were smashed. Then flygon landed in front of me. I saw his tail shine again and immediately leaped away. Flygon swung and hit the rest of whatever stood. He was destroying the house.

Suddenly, flygon was shoved a distance away and into a tree. The stantler was glaring at him as he stepped closer. Waves, once again, radiated from his antlers and soon the flygon was out. Stantler drooped. He had to be exhausted. With a huff, the pokemon collapsed.

* * *

**Me**: That was a fun one to write.

**Aveira**: It was definetly longer.

**Me**: And I'm proud.

**Vui**: I finally made it. ^ ^

**Hotaru**: Yeah, you did.

**Vui**: That cacturn's so mean!

**Hotaru**: Yeah, he is.

**Me**: Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: A journey?

****

Chapter 4: A journey?

Lightning:

**Me**: It's true.

**Hotaru**: Guess what, Zoeten and other readers.

**Aveira**: Aero has revised chapter 3. She fixed the mistakes that Zoeten has pointed out.

**Me**: I completely forgot about the whole element weakness thing, thanks. ^ ^

**Lightning**: Enjoy the flippin' fanfic.

**Me**: XD

* * *

"Why did he run?" I asked myself for the tenth time. Pacing around here won't give me the answer. "Hey, stay here. I'm going to find lightning." I ordered the old pokemon. He didn't respond. His eyes were set on the ruined house. I watched him for a moment before running off, dissapearing behind the trees. I easily wove through the trees and shrubs, occationally sniffing the air, searching for Lightning's and Hotaru's scent. I easily caught Hotaru's, but Lighning's was faint. I allowed my nose to follow the scent trail.

"Are you going to come out now?" I heard and slowed to a stop. "Maybe Aveira needs help."

"Not anymore." I said, recognizing the voice. Hotaru's wide eyes turned to me then back at the large noctowl hole in the tree. "Lightning, come out. The fight's over."

A few moments pass. Golden eyes peek from the hole. "Are you sure?"

"Your pride is hurt enough. Just come out." I sighed.

Lightning carefully leapt out and I noticed his slight stumble as he landed. "Fine. I'm afraid of abandodned houses in the middle of the woods. They could be haunted."

"You're afraid of ghosts?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah." Lightning hung his head.

"No your not." I simply said, causing his eyes to meet mine. "You would have said that first. You said you were afraid of abandodned houses."

"Maybe it's the same thing." Lightning muttered.

I shrugged. "Well, we're about to leave as soon as I see how the old guy's doing."

"You didn't get his name?"

I ignored his obvious question and started walking. Hotaru trotted up to my side and kept pace with me.

We silently trotted into the clearing. My eyes shot to the shadowed only to see that they dissapeared.

"Where'd they go?" Lightning asked.

"They dissapeared." A voice told us. The old stantler stepped away from the pile of ruins that used to be a house. His eyes looked sad and hurt. It was obvious that this house was connected to him somehow. "They turned to smoke and dissapeared."

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"Well, as long as they're gone." Lightning sighed.

I turned to him. "Which one?"

He stared at me. "Huh?"

"Which pokemon are you afraid of?"

He slapped on a fake grin. "None."

I turned away from him. "Fine, then don't tell me." He could keep his secrets.

"I imagine that I'll run into you three again sometime, but for now I bid you goodbye. The memories here aren't the same here, if not worse."

"Can we at least get your name?" Lightning asked.

Stantler stared thoughtfully at him. "Cervo. Ny name's Cervo. Yours?"

"Well, I'm Lightning. That's Hotaru and Aveira." Lightning grinned. Clearly back to his old self.

Cervo nodded and started out of the clearing. Two pairs of eyes went on me. "We should take him with us." Hotaru suggested, hope in his eyes.

I shook my head. "I'll give him time to heal first. And, like he said, we'll meet again."

"All right, wise old leader." Lightning said.

I shot a glare at him. "Idiot." I turned the opposite direction the stantler headed. "Let's go."

Vui's POV

"Oh! Look! An entire bush of oran berries." I exclaimed running over to the small bush.

"Hey, look at that." Avery said.

I happily took one into my jaws.

"Hey, Vui?" Avery said hesitantly.

"Hm?" I spun around and came face to face with a pretty angry looking pokemon.

"I think this bush belongs to someone already." Avery finnished.

I let out a nervous laugh, dropping the berry. The pokemon continued glaring. "So, you want your berry back?"

"No." He simply said. He pulled an unseen backpack from his back and started packing the rest of the berries. "Keep it."

"Sorry Mr. Munchlax." I muttered.

The pokemon huffed, turned and walked away. I glanced at avery, who shrugged, and followed. Avery hesitantly followed me. I looked around as I followed the strange munchlax, noticing more pokemon. There were a lot of aipom in the trees. A few rattata and zigzagoon ran through the bushes.

"Hey, Jet!" A nidorino said happily, leaping from the bushes, in front of the munchlax called Jet. He stopped and we stopped.

"Here." Munchlax pulled a berry from his pack and tossed it the nidorino.

"Thanks." He said. "But, who's that? Newcomers?" He looked past Jet to us.

"What?" The munchlax whirled around. I saw a bit of anger and he shook his head slowly. "What do you want?"

I glanced at Avery, who only glanced back at me. "Um..."

"What do you know about the shadowed pokemon?" Avery suddenly said. We met eyes and he simply shrugged.

"The what?" Jet asked.

"Shadowed pokemon." Avery repeated. "Pokemon with red eyes, attacking the innocent."

"I guess that means he doesn't know anything about them." I guessed.

"I don't bother with them." He answered. "They're none of my business."

I looked up, noticing the sky turning orange. Uh oh. "A place to sleep?"

"What?"

"Can we have a place to sleep, if you have any?" I glanced up. "The sun is setting."

The munchlax sighed. "Fine. Walk a few more yards from here and my tree's there. Find a place and sleep. If you need me just find me."

"All right, Jet!" I said happily.

Lightning's POV

"Any idea where you plan to go?" I asked. We'd been walking for a while now and the sun was beginning to set.

"Up until now, I only traveled from place to place, helping whoever. Now it's different." Aveira said.

"Up until now?"

"Now I want to find out a lot more about the shadowed pokemon. Maybe even rid the world of them. If possible."

"I want to help." Hotaru said.

"With hotaru's help as well." She added.

"It looks like you need help from a legendary." I said. Everyone new legendaries lived a whole bunch longer than both humans and pokemon. They should know how the shadowed even appeared.

"Is it possible for a legendary to become shadowed?" Hotaru asked me. I nodded. Hopefully, that wouldn't ever happen.

"Then where do we go to meet this legendary?" Aveira asked.

"Well, first which one?" I asked. She shrugged. "Fine. Arceus has lived forever, right?"

"Arceus! You're insane. He could be anywhere in the universe!" She put clear emphasis on universe.

"Well, I'm afraid darkrai might put me to sleep. Mew and mewtwo's too slippery and hard to find. I don't know."

"Shaymin." Hotaru suggested.

"Hm." Both eyes went to him. "Shaymin it is!" I declared. "Where is he?"

"She." Aveira corrected. "That's something we have to find out. We'll just ask around."

"Okay! Let's go!" Hotaru exclaimed, clearly excited.

"No." Aveira simply said. "It's too late. We'll need rest." She stared making a pile of leaves. She made it big enough for all three of us to sleep on. I felt included!

"Go to sleep." Aveira ordered, pushing hotaru in the middle. Well, wasn't she the mother of the group. I joined the two, gratefully laying in the soft pile.

"So do you keep watch at all?" I asked.

"No. I have sensitive ears." She said. "If I hear something, I'm pretty sure I'll wake up."

"Oh." I shrugged. "Me too. Double the protection." I grinned. "Goodnight, mother."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and grinned. "Yes, mother."

I heard a growl. "Lightning."

* * *

**Me**: It's shorter, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to start the big journey until the next chapter. Apologies. T.T

**Aveira**: She's sorry.

**Lightning**: Is shaymin really the right choice to ask about the shadowed pokemon?

**Me**: I like shaymin...

**Avery**: Where are they going to find shaymin?

**Me**: ...

**Aveira**: Aero, where are we meeting shaymin?

**Me**: ...

**Lightning**: ... Really...

**Me**: Heh...

**Aveira**: Fine. *turns to readers* Aero obviously needs help. So send in suggestions of places where we can meet this shaymin.

**Me**: I was thinking a mountain.

**Avery**: Shaymin doesn't seem like a mountain pokemon.

**Me**: T.T Review...


	5. Chapter 5: Shaymin search

**Chapter 5: Shaymin search**

**Me**: I am SO sorry! It's been way too long since I last updated.

**Aveira**: But, she has an explanation. Hopefully, you'll understand.

**Me**: Ever since I started the fic I've been borrowing my friend's flashdrive. You see, I have to type my fanfics on my non-internet laptop because the internet computer is not mine and the owner doesn't want anything on it. Yeah... So I used the flashdrive to transfer the fic over! ^ ^ Recently, I had to give it back. It made me sad. That was a nice one... But now I have one of my own and I should be able to update every day again. Or at least every other day...

**Hotaru**: Aero doesn't own Pokemon or the OCs that were sent in. Thank you.

* * *

**Aveira's POV**

This was ridiculously tiring. For hours we'd been walking, hoping to find some kind of Pokemon village. We found nothing. We need information on Shaymin and so far we're getting nowhere.

"I can't walk anymore." Hotaru's small voice declared. I glanced back to see him plop onto the grass. "Can't we rest?"

I stepped up to him. "We could, but I'd like to find Shaymin as soon as possible."

"Determined, aren't you?" Lightning muttered, earning a look from me.

I took Hotaru in my jaws and lifted him onto my back. I felt him gratefully sighed and relax. "Let's go." I said trudging off again.

"So what exactly are you gonna say when you see Shaymin?" Lightning asked catching up beside me. "'Hey Shaymin, help me defeat these shadows. They're annoying and hurting innocent Pokemon.'"

"No." I said. "It would be a lot more serious than that."

"But basically the same?"

"Sure." I sighed. We trudged on.

"I wonder where Cervo is now." Lightning said after a while.

"Well, he's somewhere." I told him. "Hopefully safe."

"Safe enough to travel with us."

I glance up at the sky, noting where the sun was. It was about midday. And we had no information on Shaymin. I huffed. Then turned to Lightning, who seems interested in the few trees surrounding us. "You never told me why you ran when Cervo and I were fighting off the shadowed Pokemon."

"Oh, really?" He said, keeping his eyes in the trees.

I waited. "So, why?"

"There is a lot of chatot in those trees." Lightning muttered.

"Quit avoiding my question!" I finally flared.

Lightning turned to me. "I told you. I'm afraid of old houses."

I shook my head. "You and I both know that's not true."

"All right fine, Mrs. Persistent." Lightning said turning away from me. "When I was younger, my parents were killed by a pack of tyranitar. Now I can't even look one in the eyes. Are you happy?"

I blinked.

"You're afraid of tyranitar?" Hotaru stated, jumping into our conversation.

"Why didn't you say that before?" I said softly. Lightning's golden eyes turned to mine and I felt something. I felt sympathy.

"Well, I thought you'd say something like, 'Well, suck it up and fight!' Then walk off."

Oh jeez. "Is that how you think of my personality?" I asked turning away.

Lightning leaped several steps ahead of me. "Ah! No! I mean-" His sentence was suddenly cut off by him disappearing.

I stopped walking and blinked. Taking a few steps forward, I noticed a decent sized hole in the ground. I peered in, only to see darkness. "Lightning?" I shouted and heard my voice echo.

Hotaru peered over my shoulder. "Where'd he go?" He asked. I then felt his paws slip and he tumbled into the hole. In the split second, I snapped at him to try and grab him by his scruff, but missed.

"Hotaru?" I called before leaping in after him. I turned out that the tunnel was slanted. I ended up rolling down. I came to a harsh stop and laid there, breathing hard. "Lightning? Hotaru?" I called getting to my feet. Everything was dark, even with my eyes. I was a dark type after all.

"Hey, Aveira?" A voice called and I recognized it as Lightning's. "Where are you?" I called back.

"Walk forward, you have to see this." He said. "Hotaru's here too." I cautiously stepped forward, wondering how many geodudes I was stepping all over. Soon the darkness started to brighten. I turned a bend to see an entire cavern filled with soft light and Pokemon. I went up to Lightning and Hotaru as they watched the display.

Lightning turned to me. "It's a Pokemon club." He said.

"A what?"

"Come on." He stepped into the crowd. "All over the world Pokemon dig tunnels and caves and start their own clubs. Many like to just hang out and make friends. Events happen at times too. They used to be in regular caves, but since the shadows came Pokemon are more cautious and don't want any attacking and destroying their clubs."

"Wow." I said looking around. "This is pretty cool."

Lightning went up to a raichu. He wore a a black headband and gloves. "You look like you run this place." Lightning said casually.

"I do." The raichu said. "Cal's my name. I didn't dig it out, but I do provide the lights with my electricity." He looked proud of himself.

"Cool." Lightning said, still being casual. "Hey, give me an oran berry for my friend. He's exhausted." He motioned over to Hotaru, who was gazing around the place with interest.

"Sure, I need something to trade with equal value."

Lightning blinked.

"We don't have anything." I said.

Cal gave a short laugh. "Then I can't get you the oran berry. Sorry."

"Alright." Lightning said.

"Look!" Hotaru suddenly exclaimed, running off.

"Hey, stay with me." I called, taking off after him after him. He stopped at a battle that was set away from the crowd. Most likely to prevent injury. It was between a garchomp and a medicham. And they seemed really into their battle. Medicham mostly used psychic and high jump kick, while the garchomp used mostly flamethrower and dragon rush. Their speed was incredible and it was hard for me to keep up.

"~Bell! Bell! Bellossom! Bell! Bell!~" I turned to see and line of four bellossom singing and using petal dance to make it look beautiful.

"All right, time's up." Called a machoke, raising a hand. I hadn't even noticed him before. The two Pokemon stopped attacking, huffing for breath.

"That raichu is pretty selfish." Lightning muttered padding over to us. "What happened here?"

"There was a battle. It's over now and apparently they were both equal in strength because there's no winner." I explained, turning to him. "And why were you trying to get free stuff anyway?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe the owner could be generous enough." Lightning said with a shrug. "And I was kinda hungry."

I sighed and turned back to the Pokemon to see Hotaru talking to them. "Whoa!" I exclaimed quickly running over to them. "Sorry!" I apologized, already pulling Hotaru away.

"No, wait!" He struggled.

"It alright." The medicham said. I let Hotaru go and he grinned at me. "Guess what, Aveira? These Pokemon are really strong. That one's name is Titan." He motioned over to the garchomp. Then the medicham. "And that's Jack." I suddenly noticed quite a lot of healing cuts and burn marks all over his body. It looked like he'd just come out of war.

"Are," I paused, "Are you alright."

"Who me?" The medicham asked. "Yes, I'm fine. The injuries are really nothing." I blinked. He just waved it off like it was a papercut.

"Hey." Lightning said. "What do you know about the Pokemon Shaymin?"

"Shaymin?" Titan repeated. "Well, not much. Doesn't she like flowers?"

"Well, yes. But I meant, do you know where she could be?" Titan shrugged. "Sorry. A legendary could be anywhere in the world."

"Sorry, I don't know either." Jack added.

"Wah!" I suddenly heard and saw Lightning get tackled by a bundle of orange fur.

"~Bell. Bell~"

**Riaqhuar's POV**

I sat quietly, reading over the latest issue of Discovery Xatu, chewing on my last sour poffin. The search for the truth about cubone and kangaskhan continued. Is that a cubone in the pouch of kangaskhan or a new species of Pokemon? Reporters from all over have asked this question a million times over. They've even asked the cubone and kangaskhan. The cubone came up with too many different answers and the kangaskhan wouldn't let anyone near her or her baby. The investigation got nowhere.

"~Bell. Bellossom~"

"Hey, what do you know about the Pokemon Shaymin?"

My ears perked up. The name of a legendary. I turned to see a group conversing together. A luxio speaking.

"Shaymin?" The garchomp said. "Well, not much. Doesn't she like flowers?"

_Oh, but there's so much more about her than flowers!_ I screamed in my mind, itching to scream it out loud at them.

"Well, yes," The luxio said. "But I meant, do you know where she could be?" I blinked. I had that document. A map to Shaymin's home.

"Sorry, a legendary could be anywhere in the world." I heard the garchomp state and I searched my bag. _Skarmory feathers, no. Ink, no. Wow, I'm running low on my octillery ink._ I thought to myself. I shook my head. _Focus. Aha!_ I pulled the paper out and held it up.

"Sorry, I don't know either." The medicham added. I ran for the luxio, determined to help! Suddenly, a pair of azurill hopped by and I almost stepped on them. That would have been bad. Instead, I tripped.  
"Wah!" I exclaimed, luckily dodging the azurill kids, but crashing right into the luxio I was determined to help.

"~Bell. Bell.~"

**Lightning's POV**

Apparently, I was harshly run over by a crazed Pokemon. And apparently, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I found a buizel sitting on top of me. Her eyes widened when she realized where she was and leaped off.

"I'm so sorry!" She screamed, a very apparent blush forming across her face. She whirled around as I got to my feet, and snatched up a white paper. She held it up, purposely hiding her face. "I just came to help you find Shaymin." I looked closer to see a bunch of markings and recognized it as a map. I guessed the big red dot was where Shaymin was.

"Well, that was strange." I heard Aveira say. I gave her a glance.

"And you're sure this is where Shaymin is?" I asked.

"Yes." The buizel said, keeping the paper up to hide her face.

"Hey, you don't have to be shy." Aveira said walking up next me. "What's your name?"

The Pokemon slowly lowered the paper. The blush was still apparent, but fading. "I'm Riaqhuar."

"Alright!" I said, taking note that both Jack and Titan were no longer here. "Come on." Riaqhuar said walking towards what I guessed was her table. "How did you get that?" Aveira asked.

"I bought it at the Grand Pokemon Library a while back when I actually traveled." She explained. "It wasn't cheap at all so I hope you all take really good care of it in your search." We were silent and she blinked. "You are searching for Shaymin, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but I thought you were going to come with us." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, no! I can't." She said shaking her head multiple times. "There are a lot of shadowed Pokemon out there. I could barely come here. Luckily, my village is nearby."

"You're afraid of shadowed Pokemon?" Hotaru asked, truly curious. Aveira nudged him.

"Well, you don't have to be afraid around us." I said. "We'll protect you." I grinned. "I'm actually pretty strong. I defeated a shadow in a single shot."

Riaqhuar's eyes widened. "Really?"

Aveira scoffed. "Yeah, sure. So, are you going to come?"

Riaqhuar looked at us three. Her eyes landed on me last. "Sure." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Me**: Now that I think about it, I never asked for the romance part of this fic. Hm.

**Lightning**: So who wants to be a romantic couple?

**Avery**: You and Aveira. XP

**Vui**: No! Lightning and Riaqhuar!

**Aveira**: Oh jeez...

**Riaqhuar**: O/O

**Me**: V.V Just tell me who you want your character to be with... review. ^ ^


	6. Chapter 6: Red Demon

**Chapter 6: Red Demon **

**Me**: Oh look! Chapter 6. The search for Shaymin continues! Da Dada DA!

**Aveira**: I apologize, but Aero has been eating a lot of chocolate lately.

**Me**: I got it from trick or treating. I loves chocolate. ^ ^ no nuts. Just choco!

**Riaqhuar**: Aero doesn't own Pokemon or the OCs sent in.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The young Pokemon grinned as the ninetails smiled sweetly. A normal walk through the woods with a friend. There wasn't anything wrong with that.

"We should rest a little. My paws are starting to ache." The ninetails announce, a small smile curving her muzzle.

"Okay. Sure." The ivysaur agreed. They both sat in the grass, in the shade of the trees. For a few moments the two only sat, feeling the wind flow.

"We've known each other for a long time, right?" Ninetails asked, adjusting the pink flower by her ear.

"Yeah. Since I was a bulbasaur and you a vulpix."

"Hm." Ninetails peered over to one side, seeming focused on the bushes.

"You know that shadowed Pokemon that never seems to die? The Red Demon?" Ivysaur asked. Ninetails continued to stare into the bush. "Solaria?"

"Yes?" The ninetails said turning back to him.

"We haven't see the Red Demon around here lately. You think someone's finally gotten rid of her?"

The ninetails grinned and glanced back at the bushes. "Nope. She's closer than you think."

"You've see her?" Ivysaur stopped when the ninetails shook her flower off and allowed the shadow to show. Ivysaur jumped up and took several steps back. "What?" He barely said. "You're the one who's been killing all of those Pokemon?"

"Well, most of them were missions. I get paid to kill Pokemon and the great feeling that comes with killing only makes it that much better."

"No way." Ivysaur breathed.

Ninetails's shadow faded and she put on a sweet look. "You wouldn't tell anybody, would you?" She asked in a small voice.

Ivysaur continued to stare unbelieving. "I- I have to. You're the Red Demon. Pokemon have to know."

In a split second the shadow came over her again. She growled. "I knew you'd do something like that." She smiled. "So I'll just kill you."

Ivysaur's eyes widened. "You can't. We've known each other too long."

"No. You've known Solaria. Solaria isn't here anymore."

"Can't you skip this mission?" Ivysaur pleaded.

"Oh, it's not a mission. I like killing. I can do it anytime I want and I can cover it." She grinned again. "Like now."

"No!"

"Well, you know too much." Ivysaur barely had time to react, the Red Demon lunged.

**Violet's POV**

I could only watch from the safety of the bushes. That's all. At first, I was only passing through, about to head to the next village and I see these too. Then one is actually the Red Demon. The one killing Pokemon without reason. A gasp escaped my lips as the Red Demon torched the poor ivysaur with flamethrower. I took a couple steps back as the black Pokemon fell over, dead.

_She didn't even hesitate. _I thought to myself.

"Enjoy the show?" She suddenly said. My eyes moved from the toasted ivysaur to the ninetails, who was looking directly at me. I was hidden! How could she find me? I backed away.

"You know I can't let you escape." She said smoothly. "You've seen too much. I wouldn't mind killing you too."

I'm no idiot. I know when to fight and when not to fight. This Pokemon was clearly insane. I turned and ran.

"I won't let you escape." I heard the ninetails's voice say. That chilling voice only made me run faster.

**Aveira's POV**

"So about how long would it take for us to reach Shaymin?" I asked. I turned to Riaqhuar only to see her glancing back and fourth. I sighed. "Don't worry, there aren't any shadowed Pokemon around. If there were we'd smell them. Okay?"

"Um, okay." She said slowly and started to search her bag.

"And even if they did come, I'd protect you." Lightning said. Riaqhuar froze for a second before continuing her search.

She pulled the paper out and looked through, while still walking forward. "Well, if we stay along the river, we'll get to Harmony Mountain by dawn. The cave inside is right next to the waterfall. We should make it up the mountain in about half a day. And all this is if we don't get attacked by shadowed."

"Hm."

"Or we can take the mountain route." Riaqhuar said. "It'll take longer, but we're hidden more."

"Me and Lightning can fight them off." Hotaru said confidently.

"I don't know." I looked towards the forest, thinking. "It may be important to see Shaymin as soon as possible. It doesn't help that she may not be there."

"But it's safer." Lightning said. "For Riaqhuar, ofcourse."

"What's that?" I exclaimed, watching as a meowth burst from the forest. It ran behind our group.

"Run. Before the Red Demon comes." She warned.

"Hey, look. It's a meowth." Lightning said leaning down to her.

She swiped at his muzzle, leaving a clear scratch. Lightning jerked back. "Listen!" She hissed. "A shadowed is comming!"

"The Red Demon is comming?" Riaqhuar asked shakily.

"Alright." I said. "Who's the Red Demon?"

Meowth looked back towards the forest, causing all of us to look as well. I saw Riaqhuar back away several steps. A ninetails then burst from the brush with a roar. Hotaru growled and Riaqhuar swiped him up and placed him into her bag. The ninetails slowed to a stop, grinning.

"Hide somewhere." I ordered.

"Hm. You seemed to have found someone to hide behind." The shadowed ninetails growled. "You'd be selfish enough to put these Pokemon at risk of being killed."

Lightning stepped up before anyone could respond. "Actually, we offered to help." A creepy smile twisted the ninetails's lips. She then started digging, burrowing into the ground.

"Go, now!" I ordered. I turned to make sure that Riaqhuar and Hotaru got away. The meowth stayed, watching the ground. Suddenly the ground rumbled and ninetails shot out, throwing me back. She immediately followed the dig attack with energy ball, quickly creating green energy and shooting it towards me. I barely dodged. This one was strong.

**Lightning's POV**

I ran for the Pokemon, feeling my tail strengthen. I used the move iron tail and made a hit. She wasn't even knocked off her feet. She slid, as if the move barely hit her!

I charged towards the Pokemon, feeling static rush through my fur. I roared and shot lightning towards her. She seemed to dodge so easily. She huffed and an almost invisible smoke quickly flew towards me. I bared my teeth and endured the pain. I was burned. I saw the meowth charge towards the ninetails. Her paced quickened with quick attack. She then followed it with fury swipes, aiming it at her face.  
Aveira ran and used bite, snapping at her face. Ninetails danced away. I saw her growl, taking a few steps back. Smoke rose from her jaws and the two only continued to fight. Ninetails managed to knock meowth away.

"Aveira!" I called running for her. Flames began to spew from the ninetails's mouth and I tackled Aveira out of the way. I growled as the pain from my burn returned.

"Ow. You're on top of me." Aveira cried and I immediately jumped off.

"Why would you do something like that?" The ninetails said. "Just stay still and your death may be quick." She was then tackled by a quick attack by the meowth. I took that as an opportunity to attack. I ran and lashed my hardened tail at her, getting a hit. I whirled and hit again, ignoring the burn. Ninetails was knocked off of her feet as I whirled and hit her again. I jumped back, breathing hard. Then I started to feel weird.

**Violet's POV**

The luxio guy was evolving. I could tell because he stopped attacking and started glowing. He was too bright too watch so I ignored him for the moment and focused on the enemy. The enemy who was too damn slippery. I heard a ragged cry and we all looked up to see a spearow circling us.

"Hm." The Red Demon huffed. "I guess I have to go. But don't think it means your safe. I could be hiding anywhere, ready to attack." She grinned and ran back into the trees.

I turned to the two. The luxio was done evolving and the mightyena just stared at him.

"Well, look at that." He said admiring himself.

* * *

**Me**: I loves reviews. All of them! ^ ^

**Lightning**: So review! ^ ^

**Violet**: Please. -_-  
**Vui**: Hey, we haven't been in the story for a while...  
**Me**: Um... Heh. Review! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

**Me**: Chapie 7! Yay! Truthfully, I didn't think I'd get this far, but *sniff* you guys encouraged me to continue with your characters and OCs. Thankies ^ ^

**Aveira**: Thanks.

**Luxray**: *sings* I have evolved! *still singing*

**Aveira**: -_-

**Me**: -_- Why...

**Violet**: -_- You're head just gets bigger...

* * *

**Aveira's POV**

"Now I am able to protect everyone. With my eyes, no one will ever sneak up on me again." Lightning stood taller and grinned.

The meowth stared at him. "Unless you sleep with your eyes open."

"Well, I can't do that, but the shadows are going down anyway!"

I searched the bushes, looking into the trees as well.

"Sure." I heard meowth say, unbelieving. "Just like how the Red Demon just went down."

I leaped into the bushes, still searching for the two. I could still hear Lightning and the meowth conversing or whatever.

"She did! Did you see the way she ran when I evolved? I this the good guys have a pretty big chance of beating them."

"Yeah."

"You'll see little meowth, you'll see."

"I have a name!" She hissed.

Lightning laughed. "Yeah, I do too. Lightning. It's cause I'm an electric type." Meowth sighed. "Wait! I wanna guess yours." He thought. "Hm. Tiger?"

"What?" She exclaimed.

"No? Okay, Meow?"

"No!"

"Miss Kitty?"

"I'll kill you if you call me that!"

"Meow Mix?"

"Idiot!" She hisses scratching his nose.

"Damn! You didn't have to attack me!"

"Violet! I'm Violet." She shouted. "Call me Miss Kitty or Meow Mix and you'll die. And I'll make sure you don't see it coming."

There was silence. Only for a moment.

"Hey, Aveira. This Pokemon's insane. I think she might become a shadowed soon. Can we leave her here?" I heard Violet tackle him with a quick attack.

"Where's Riaqhuar and Hotaru?" I asked, leaping back out.

Lightning shook Violet off of her and stood. "I thought they hid in those bushes over there."

"They did, but I can't find them." I told him.

"Then I will use my new power!" Lightning said loudly and I couldn't help sighing.

"Idiot." I heard Violet mutter.

Lightning stared out into the forest, using his x-ray vision to search for our friends. I noticed his head tilt and turned to him. "What's that?" He said and padded into the brush. He soon stopped at something familiar. I peered down closer at it and gasped.

"It's Riaqhuar's bag." I barely said. "Hey, isn't that the buisel's bag?" Violet asked, literally poking her nose inside. "The little shinx was inside here and now he's not."

"So something's happened?" I asked.

"Yeah. Look." Lightning said. He motioned ahead and I went over to see long marks. It looked as if someone was dragged. Claw marks were easily spotted on both sides, as if whoever was being dragged tried to get away. "I don't think they're here." Lightning said softly.

I stared at the marks, not wanting to believe it. Wanting to believe that they were just hiding somewhere, waiting for us to be fooled then to jump out and surprise us. My heart started to pound painfully.  
"Hotaru!" I called. No answer. "Riaqhuar!" My ear perked, only to find a flock of pidgey fly away. "Dammit!" I shouted. I scooped Riaqhuar's bag onto my shoulder and started running. I didn't know where and didn't even care. I just needed to find them.

"Aveira!" I heard lightning's voice. "Aveira, come back. You don't know where they went."

I couldn't stop. My legs wouldn't let me anyway. I continued to run, keeping the tears from spilling out of my eyes. If Lightning saw me cry, I'd probably never hear the end of it. "Hotaru!" I called. Suddenly a figure stopped in front of me and I slid to a rough stop. Lightning stood there. Of course he'd be faster. He was bigger now.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his tone serious.

I looked away. "I'm going to look for Riaqhuar and Hotaru." I told him.

I heard huffing and noticed Violet catching up. "Where are you going?" She asked, only repeating lightning's question.

"What about Shaymin?" Lightning asked. "We'll need to know more about the shadows in order to defeat them."

"But if I don't find them, then they'll die."

"Most likely." Violet added. "They could be luring you in."

I took a deep breath.

"We'll start with Riaqhuar and Hotaru then." Lightning stated.

**Avery's POV**

"Do you think it's about time we leave?" I asked the small eevee. She turned from the window she was looking out of, at me. She just shrugged. "Maybe. Jatora might get mad at us if we stay too long. I guess we're not family like the Pokemon here." She turned back to the window. "Hey look!"

I went over and peered out. Were we in one of the rooms, on one of the higher floors, inside of Jatora's tree. All of the Pokemon around here apparently lived here. I then spotted a group of pichu playing together. They were chasing each other, occasionally stumbling over their own feet.

"Aren't they adorable!" Vui squealed.

"Yeah." I said, my eyes wandering ahead. Something was moving there. "Is that a shadowed?" I asked.

"What?" Vui asked. She looked past the pichu. "Oh no. They're going to attack the pichu for sure."

"Then let's go." I said already rushing out. Everything was made out of wood inside. It made sense since the tree's made of wood. So we made it down wooden steps and outside fairly quickly.

"Pichu! Pichu! Pi!" We heard. We both rushed past them, just as two shadowed burst from the trees. A darkened rhyhorn and ambipom.

"Hey, get out!" Vui ordered the pichu.

"Pichu! Pi!" They exclaimed scampering away.

"I want that one." The ambipom laughed, pointing towards Vui with one of his tails.

"Want me for what?" She asked as I took a protective stance in front of her.

"Let's just make this quick already." The rhyhorn grunt. "Kill the sceptile. Take the eevee."

"No way!" I took a step, quickly releasing an energy ball and knocking the ambipom off of his feet.

"I'll help, Avery!" Vui called, allowing a shadow ball to shoot from her jaws, making a direct hit onto the rhyhorn.

"Hey!" The ambipom called. He twirled and stuck his tongue out at Vui. I watched in horror as Vui growled and started a shadow ball. Rhyhorn then used charge, quickly charging for Vui. I had to be quick. I ran for her and intercepted the attack, using my own body to block the attack from Vui. She didn't hesitate. She ran around me and used quick attack. I turned only to be hit with a balled fist. I could barely recover before it came again. Then again. I fell to my knees, my vision swimming.

"Hey, we have to go." I heard as everything started going dark. "Pokemon are starting to crowd."

I heard a laugh. "All right. He's going down anyway. Heh."

"Avery!"

* * *

**Me**: Oh noes. Pokemon are kidnapped. Or is it pokenapped? Hm...

**Lightning**: I'm a luxray! ^ ^

**Aveira**: Yeah, we get it, but now Hotaru, Riaqhuar, and Vui are gone.

**Lightning**: And you almost cried.

**Aveira**: Shut up.

**Me**: *sigh* Review please. Thanks again. ^ ^


	8. Chapter 8: Fears

**Chapter 8: Fears**

**Me**: And now it is time for chapter eight!

**Lightning**: *echos* Eight, eight, eight, eight...

**Aveira**:... -_- Really?

**Violet**: That's Lightning for ya.

**Jack**: Hey. Aero doesn't own pokemon or me or any of the other Ocs.

**Titan**: That's right!

* * *

**Aveira's POV**

I wandered through red darkness, wondering where Lightning and Violet was. No matter how many times I blinked, I was still surrounded in a dark room only lit by an unknown red light. I kept my pace forwards, not knowing where else to go. Suddenly out of the darkness, slightly rusted metal bars revealed themselves. Was I trapped? I turned to both sides, finding stone bricks then bars in a pattern. It ran as far as my eyes could reach. I turned back to the bars directly in front of me and I peered inside.

"Hello?" I said, my voice soft but still echoing. I then heard a short muffled cry. It came again then stopped. I squinted my eyes, barely making out three small shadows.

"Aveira?" A weak voice called. I pushed my head through the bars, instantly recognizing the voice. Painfully, my head got through and I looked closer to see Hotaru come into view. He was chained to the back wall by all four limbs. On either side of him, in the same state, a vulpix and umbreon stood.

"Did you come to get us out?" The umbreon asked.

"Yes." I said firmly. "I'm here to get you all out. Just hold on." While I figure out how. I thought to myself. My eyes roamed the prison.

"Lightning and Violet were here too, but they didn't want to help." Hotaru said slowly, almost monotoned. I looked at him. "You're too late for Riaqhuar."

"Why?" I asked. "What happened to her?"

Hotaru shited his golden eyes away from mine. "You're too late for us too." I could barely hear his voice.

Then I noticed an ink colored liquid start to trickle out of the cracks in the walls. I watched, unbelieving as it started running up each of the chains. It flowed up all three of the pokemon's legs and encased their entire body.

"Hotaru!" I shouted, panic rising into my throat. The three only stood, silent as the dead. "Hotaru say something!" Crimson eyes flashed in the place of their normal eyes. I gasped and tried to pull back, finding myself pretty stuck.

"The shadows tell us that we can evolve sooner like this." The vulpix told me.

"They say we won't get in trouble for anything." The umbreon added.

I turned to Hotaru just as he snapped each of the chains as if they were thin thread. He walked up to me. "You're too late for everyone." He simply said. His voice was different. Deeper and darker somehow.

A roar caused my head to jerk up. I saw Lightning, on the wall like a movie was being projected. Lightning roared again, causing a thunder bolt to crash into the ground. In a bright flash the was covered in shadows, grinned at me. His red eyes sent shivers running down my spine and I had to tear my eyes away from his. Another flash jerked my eyes up to see Cervo staring at me with red eyes. His body already overcome by shadow. Three more flashes showed me that Violet, Jack, and Titan were all overcome by shadow.

I roughly yanked back, determined to get out, only finding my head more stuck then ever.

"Aveira." The voice was Hotaru's. His normal childlike voice. My eyes met his still crimson ones. "You should become a shadowed too."

"No." I barely made out.

I heard laughing behind me and couldn't even turned around to see who. The figure came into my view by walking through the bars like a ghost. It was the shadowed ninetails. The Red Demon. She stood in front of me, a sharp-fanged grin on her muzzle.

"There's no point in this one being shadowed." She said. "I want her to suffer."

I jerked awake, surrounded by blueblack darkness. Looking around, I found both Lightning and Violet's brething in a steady pattern. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and rested my head onto my paws. _Just a nightmare._ I told myself. _It can't happen._ But I knew all too well that it wasn't true.

**Avery's POV**

My eyes snapped open to see a blurry ceiling. A moan reached my ears and I discovered that it came from me. I sat up, feeling pain in my sides.

"Huh?"

I looked up to see a lopunny standing at the door. I stayed silent.

"I'll tell Jet." She said, quickly setting the tray she held down and left. Setting a claw to my head, I got to my feet. _What happened?_ I thought just as everything rushed back to me. _Vui was taken._

"You're lucky I'm considerate." A voice said, cutting through my thoughts. Jatora, the munchlax, stood at the door with his arms crossed. "You've been asleep all night." A glance out the window told me it was early morning.

"Where's Vui?" I asked.

"The eevee? Hm. Can't say I know, but I did get news that she was being dragged away by shadowed pokemon." He let out a sigh. "You most likely want to go after her, even though she's most likely dead. But I advise you to eat something first."

"All right. I will." I told him, grabbing some of the berries left for me and rushed out.

"You're welcome!" I heard Jatora call after me. I made it out of the tree and past many small pokemon, back into the forest. _I hope this is the right way._

**Lightning's POV**

"So where are we going to start looking?" I asked, stretching out my legs. That was a good sleep. I shook my longer mane. It came with the evolution. I turned to Aveira to see that she didn't move. Violet only gave me a shrug when I glanced at her. I padded over the Aveira. "We have to go and rescue Hotaru and Riaqhuar."

"They're probably shadowed by now." She mumbled. I blinked. _This wasn't the Aveira I knew. What happened to her?_ "What do you mean?" I asked.

She only shook her head and got to her feet. "Let's go." She started in a random direction.

_Okay_. I thought following behind.

Violet ran up ahead. "But where?" She asked.

Aveira just stopped and I heard a growl. "They could be anywhere!" She exploded. "They could be nowhere. I don't know where to start! I don't even know what to do anymore!"

Everything went quiet.

I stepped up to her. "What happened?" Her silver eyes met mine. "I don't know. I want to recue Hotaru, but something inside just tells me it's too...late." The last part of her sentence faded and she looked away.

_Wow, she's really hurt._ I could help thinking. I had to think of something to say. I turned to Violet. She gave me a look that looked like she was saying, _don't look at me, idiot!_ I turned back to Aveira to find that she covered her face with her black fur. She sniffed. _Oh shit! She's crying. Now what?_ I gave a small cough and went to stand in front of her. Using my front paw, I raised her head and forced her eyes to meet mine. Tears stained the fur around her eyes. "Well, I'm not giving up." I told her. "And neither are you. We're going to find them somehow." _I really hope that inspired her enough._ I thought to myself.

"Whether they're dead or alive." Violet added.

Something told me that didn't make it any better.

* * *

**Me**: I guess I'm not expert on angst...

**Aveira**: Eh.

**Lightning**: This time you cried. And I got to touch your face.

**Aveira**: ...

**Lightning**: O/O Did I say that out loud?

**Violet**: Yes.

**Avery**: Yes you did.

**Lightning**: XD Oh well.

**Me: **So I'm just curious. Who new the dream part was really a dream before it was revealed. That happens to me a lot. XD

**Lightning**: Yeah, me too. Oh! It's a dream!

**Aveira**: What are you watching exactly?

**Lightning**: ...

**Me**: All right then, review! ^ ^


	9. Chapter 9: Red prison

**chapter 9: Red prison**

**Me**: Okay! This chapter will be entirely Hotaru's point of view.

**Lightning**: -_- Joyful. We won't be showing up...

**Me**: Well, barely... ^ ^ Oh, and to those who sent an OC that hasn't been introduced yet, don't worry. They will show! Just saying, so no one feels left out.

**Aveira**: Aero doesn't own Pokemon or the OC sent to her.

**Me**: Now enjoy! Food is optional...

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

I growled, showing my fangs that were getting longer. Then I was suddenly swept off my feet and shoved into Riaquar's bag, by Riaqhuar herself. The Red Demon continued to grin.

"Hide somewhere!" Aveira shouted.

_What! She wanted us separated again?_

"No!" I shouted, but she didn't get a chance to hear me as Riaqhuar took off into the trees. She stopped only a few yards away and we could still hear their attacks. Riaqhuar set her bag down, allowing me to climb out, and let out a huge sigh.

"I really hoped we wouldn't run into any shadowed Pokemon." She barely said.

"Well, um." I looked around. "Then you stay here and I'll help fight." I said. Today would be the day I started helping with the fighting. I was going to evolve just like Lightning.

"No. You can't leave, Hotaru." Riaqhuar said quickly. I turned to her, only to see that she really was scared. Her eyes were wide and pleading. And there was slight trembling in her limbs.

All right, then to start, I'll protect Riaqhuar. I trotted over to her and sat, listening intently to all of the sounds in the forest. I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Riaqhuar asked.

"Protecting you." I responded, keeping my eyes closed. She didn't say anything. Then, my ears twitched when I hear a crack. The smoky smell of a shadowed quickly overwhelmed my nose, but ignored it. I got to my feet and scanned the area for the slightest movement. I'd seen Aveira do this a bunch of times before. She didn't do it as much now though. I caught a movement just before it disappeared and trained my eyes to that spot.

The movement didn't come back. Instead several Pokemon burst from the ground, sending dirt and rocks flying everywhere. A growl escaped from my throat and I took a protective stance in front of Riaqhuar. When the dust and dirt cleared, it revealed a shadowed sandlash, a mawile, and a roserade. The roserade surprised me because I never thought such a good Pokemon could be shadowed. Ever. I took a step back. This could be hard.

"Hotaru, we should run." Riaqhuar whispered to me.

"We won't let you." The sandslash announced.

"We'll take them." The mawile hissed at the roserade. "Put them to sleep."

"Sleep powder it is then." The roserade said, grinning.

"Hotaru, come on!" I heard Riaqhuar yell. She scooped me up, before I could even try to attack. She threw me ahead of her and started running on all fours. I followed, constantly glancing behind for the shadowed. Suddenly, the shadowed sandslash burst from the ground, hissing. We slid to a stop and tried to turn, only to come face to face with the sandslash as she leaped in front of us. "You can't escape." He snickered.

I whirled around to try to run again, but only saw the roserade looking down at me. I used tackle and she stepped to the side, dodging. She immediately followed her dodge with sleep powder, shaking her roses to release the powder. I backed away and turned to see the sanslash grinning at me. The mawile stood behind him, ready to attack. I looked at Riaqhuar, she looked back at me. Worry was clear on her face, but it soon disappeared as an unfocused look overpowered it.

Then there were two of her. _No!_ I thought shaking my head furiously.

I heard a short laugh. "I think we've won here." My entire body seemed to be getting heavier with each second. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. Riaqhuar then fell to the ground, unconscious. I could barely growl as I stumbled over to her. "Get up." I slurred before falling to the ground myself. I stayed, not wanting to move. Only wanting to sleep. I felt my eyes close and got lost in darkness.

I opened my eyes to a dark room. I could see fine, but I knew it was dark. I struggled to get to my feet and looked around. Behind me stood a stone wall, covered in dried blood and dirt and urine and things I didn't even recognize. There were also two other Pokemon staring directly at me as if I was an alien. They were bound by all four limbs and when I looked down, I saw that I was too. I looked back up at the staring Pokemon and blinked at them. A male vulpix, and female umbreon, her gray scarf kept tight around her neck and the sweatbands around her paws were only slightly dirty, as if she'd been fighting.

"Where am I?" I barely made out.

The vupix scoffed. "Hell. That's where. You've been taken, just as we have. Stolen by the shadowed to face whatever wrath they want to put on us. You have no freedom here and don't even expect to get out. There are hundreds of shadowed that live here. Oh, if I were a legendary, I'd actually do something about this."

"Okay, Alasdair, that's enough." The umbreon said calmly. She turned to me. "I still think there's a way out."

"She's new too. She only been here a day." The vulpix said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, truly curious.

"About a week." He said. "Can't you tell?" He turned so that I was able to see better. I gasped. His ribs easily shown, his fur discolored from dirt. It was bad, but it wasn't horrible. "They barely feed you here. And when they do, it's most likely scraps of whatever they don't want. Then there's the fact the shadowed don't eat a lot. They can go longer than normal Pokemon without a meal. It seems kinda unfair if you ask me."

"It's unnatural." The umbreon added.

"So what's your name, stranger?" The vulpix asked.

"Hotaru." I answered.

"Great, Hotaru. I'm Alasdair. And that's Echo."

"I can introduce myself." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure." Alasdair shrugged.

Then suddenly, I remembered. "Hey!" I shouted, causing both of their heads to snap towards me. "Did you see a buizel named Riaqhuar come by here?"

"Riaqhuar?" Alasdair asked. "That's a strange name."

"We haven't seen any buizel, Hotaru." Echo said, completely ignoring Alasdair's comment.

I started pacing, as much as I could, feeling my heart pound harder. "We have to get out somehow." I said more to myself than to the others. "Aveira wouldn't know how to find me and I don't know if Riaqhuar's alive or not." A whimper couldn't help escaping my lips. "And I was going to start protecting Pokemon today. I failed."

"Who's Aveira?" Alasdair asked.

"She's my sister." I paused. "Wait, she's actually a friend. Not my sister. But I guess she acts like one." Why had I called Aveira his sister? It just came out as if it were true. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

"Wait, you know other Pokemon who weren't taken?" Alasdair asked. I nodded. "I know a mightyena and a luxio. And then there's a meowth we just met, but I never got her name."

Echo stared at me, interest clear in her eyes. "What are their names? Are they strong? Do they know you're here? Could they come rescue us?"

I looked down. "Um, well, the mightyena's name is Aveira and Lightning's the luxio. I guess they're pretty strong. I don't think they know I'm here. And if they knew we were here, I'm sure they would be able to save us." I smiled at her.

"Well, now it's only a matter of waiting for them." Alasdair said.

I sighed. If only I could just save everyone myself. If only I was that strong.

* * *

**Me**: So, watcha think?

**Alasdair**: I think you've just finished chapter 9.

**Echo**: I do too.

**Me**: I like Echo's and Alasdair's character personalities. ^ ^ (though with Alasdair it's hard to make jokes...but I'll try...in a less depressing place)

**Alasdair**: What was that?

**Me**: Oh, nothing. Nothing. ^ ^

**Alasdair**:... So this guy walked into a bar-

**Me**: Review! ^ ^


	10. Chapter 10: Where the shadows gather

**Chapter 10: Where the shadows gather**

**Lightning**: You should be ashamed!

**Me**: TT^TT I know...

**Violet**: You should have updated earlier!

**Me**: TT^TT Yeah...

**Aveira**: Apologize!

**Me**: TT^TT Sorry readers.

**Violet**: For what?

**Me**: For updating late. -_- Happy?

**Aveira**: Yes. Now you do your own disclaimer.

**Me**: Fine. Aero doesn't own Pokemon. Wait. That's me...

* * *

**Ella's POV**

I was so high! High enough that no one could see me, I mean. But I could see them. I could see all the little Pokemon on the ground. Well, I guess the flying Pokemon could see me, but I didn't see any so eh. I did a tiny flip, enjoying flying way up high. Well, I guess I wasn't flying. Mew don't have wings! Levitating is the right word. My eyes wandered downward to a group of Pokemon, training probably for their trainers. But there weren't any trainers. I just shrugged. They're just training. My eyes went back to them and I spotted the darkness coming from the single ninetails. Whoa! There were shadowed down there. Using my transformation powers, I quickly made myself into a staraptor. With a cry I angled downward. I had to help! I could already feel the urge. But a staraptor with psychic powers would be a little strange. A hiss caught my attention and I saw two smaller Pokemon being surrounded by three more shadowed. Okay, so who do I help?

"Eh." I said looking back and fourth between them. I soon saw the two younger Pokemon unconscious, and being dragged away by the shadowed.

"Don't think about interfering." A voice said causing me to whirl around. Darkrai floated there, his red eyes trained on me.

I glared at him, flapping backwards. "Go hide in a cave somewhere." I said in a serious tone.

"Hm." Darkrai looked down at the display and I remembered I needed to help. "Why do you feel you need to help them?"

"Because shadowed, like you, only want to do evil!" I snapped. "Why wouldn't I?" It was true, Darkrai had turned shadowed. He was the only legendary so far. You couldn't really tell, but legendaries like me could.

"Just leave them. Whatever happens is supposed to happen."

I kept my glare trained on him. "Whatever happens is not supposed to happen. Shadowed Pokemon were never supposed to happen! Pokemon are supposed to be peaceful."

"Whatever you say." Darkrai continued calmly. "Don't you know that there's no such thing as coincidence? That everything happens for a reason?" He started to float away. "Hasn't anyone told you that?"

I turned away from him. Why would a shadowed be right about anything? Their heads are too full of darkness and evil to even walk straight. Oh yeah! The Pokemon! I looked down and they were gone. Well, the first three were still there, but they looked as if they were searching for the other two. Well, it was time for Ella to come to the rescue. I flew forward, scanning the area for the slightest sign that a shadowed was there. I went up higher to widen my range.

I flew on for an hour more before I spotted this old building and found that the shadowed stench was overwhelming. I flew down to get a closer look and found that multiple shadowed Pokemon were going in and out of tunnels in the ground. What was this building even doing here? Obviously, humans don't even come near it and it's torn down a little. It was so covered in vines and other shrubbery that I couldn't tell what it could have been used for and just gave up. I steadily flew down closer, trying to avoid being caught. I glanced up as well to make sure there weren't and shadowed bird Pokemon around.

"Make sure that buizel is isolated with the others." I heard a gruff voice say. That's right. There was a buizel. "Just throw the shinx into any chamber and chain him up. He's too weak."

"I'm sure a couple of months in there would strengthen him up." Another voice said.

I flapped upward. There was no way I'd be able to fight off a bunch of shadowed Pokemon myself. I would need help. Hm. Maybe the buizel and shinx's friends could help.

**Violet's POV**

"I say we go this way." I told the two.

Lightning turned to me. "Why do you say that?"

I shrugged. "I just think this is the right way." Lightning huffed and I shot him a look. "We'd better hurry. Who knows what the shadowed Pokemon could do to those two."

I high pitched whine came from Aveira and I stared at her. Lightning gave me a look. "Sorry."

Wait! I jumped to my feet and went over to the still sulking Aveira. "Would you get up!" I hissed. Her eyes snapped to me and quickly looked away. I hissed again. "They're not going to be rescued if you don't move! You're going to regret everything. You're going to arrive too late. They'll be dead. Or worse, shadowed."

Well, that seemed to hit a nerve. Aveira leaped on top of me, snarling. "You don't know what you're saying!"

I could only stared, wide-eyed.

"Aveira!" Lightning said. Aveira blinked a couple of times before stepping away, looking really regretful. "Um, s-sorry." She said shakily. Wow, she was really damaged by this. How close to Hotaru and Riaqhuar was she? My ears twitched. I heard flapping. In the next second a huge staraptor landed by us. The first thing I searched for was whether it was shadowed or not. I'm happy to report it wasn't.

"I know how I'm going to help you!" The staraptor exclaimed in a voice that fit a starly. I took several steps back, really freaked out by it.

"Wait. What?" Lightning said, just as confused as I was.

"I saw the fight. Well, some of it. I kinda saw the buizel and shinx being dragged away by the shadowed Pokemon."

"You saw Riaqhuar and Hotaru?" Aveira exclaimed, hope in her eyes again.

"That's what I said!" The staraptor exclaimed. "I followed them. I know where they are."

"Then lead us!" Aveira shouted.

"Whoa!" I interupted. "I don't think I trust a staraptor with a voice like that. It's creeping me out."

"I agree." Lightning added. "But we do need to find them."

"Oh, I'm not a staraptor." It said absently. I blinked, then gasped as the Pokemon began to transform. My first thought was ditto. But no, it was a Mew.

"No way!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Are we going to go?" The Mew asked. It quickly transformed into a ponyta. "C'mon little meowth. We'll be running pretty fast. We wouldn't want to lose you."

_What the hell!_ No. "What the hell!" I shouted at her. She blinked. "I can run fast!"

"We don't have time for this, Violet." Aveira said sternly. "Just get on."

"You all think I'm weak." I mumbled climbing on the ponyta's back. Then we were off.

**Riaqhuar's POV**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I could barely move. I couldn't even gasp in surprise. My mouth seemed to be kept shut by some sort of web. I tried to scratch it off, only to find my arms and legs stuck by the same webbing. Even my tails. Then I remembered. Hotaru and I were captured by shadowed. My eyes widened and I barely made out a whimper. The shadowed stench was everywhere, which means the shadowed are everywhere. I looked around, only barely able to see. I spotted an ariados, his eyes trained on me. All eight off his legs were webbed together and he laid on his side. a little ways away from him a lopunny laid, arms, legs, and mouth webbed shut. Even an arcanine. He was heavily webbed. All around me, Pokemon were trapped here, in the same situation that I was. I had to get out! I had to find Hotaru! Where were the others now? I wriggled in my webs and tried to break free.

"It's no use." A chilling voice said. I stopped. Out of the shadows, stepped the Red Demon. She padded over to me and started circling around me. My heart started to pound and I swear she heard it. A grinned curved her muzzle. "You look a little scared there. Don't worry, I won't lay a paw on you." I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it was just a really bad, really realistic dream. Or nightmare. I could live from a nightmare. I felt my fur stand on end when she chuckled. "I guess you're wondering where your friend is. Don't worry, I was told he's still alive."

I made a muffled noise against my webs and the Red Demon leaned down to me. I turned away as much as I could. "What was that?" She asked. "Hm. I guess it doesn't matter. Poor little shinx though. He either lives or dies. He could starve to death. Or maybe get sick and die from lack of treatment. Maybe the other Pokemon in there would get desperate and eat him. Who knows."

She was trying to get to me. She was trying to make me freak out over Hotaru.

And it was working.

I felt tears prickle the back of my eyes.

"But maybe he'll live." The Red Demon continued. "Maybe he'll live and get stronger. In that case we'll make him shadowed. We'll show him the fun of it. The freedom. And if not, he'll most likely get violent. He'll feel evil anyway and like it. He'll become a shadowed Pokemon no matter what." She continued her circling. "And you. You could be one too. Think about it. You're obviously afraid of us, but you won't have to be. If you become shadowed, I promise that fear will melt away. All fears will be gone. Become shadowed now and we'll let you go. You wouldn't be stuck any longer. Discomfort wouldn't be a problem."

I slowly opened my eyes and forced myself to look the Red Demon in the eyes. I thought my heart would stop. her eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness! I immediately looked at the ground my face was against.

"Who knows, you may even convince your friends. You wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt." She started walking away. "I'll give you some time to think about it." With that, she left.

* * *

**Ella**: Yes! I have appeared!

**Me**: Yes you have.

**Aveira**: You're still grounded.

**Me**: You can't ground me! I made you!

**Lightning**: Jeez, I'm scared for Riaqhuar.

**Ella**: Oh no! We're going to arrive too late and they're all going to be shadowed!

**Aveira**: Don't even joke.

**Ella**: It wasn't a joke...

**Me**: Review!


	11. Chapter 11: A rescue from the shadows

****

Chapter 11: A rescue from the shadows

**Me**: Well, here's chapter 11. I won't spoil it by telling you what happens. You have to read it!

**Echo**: I'm in it. And Alasdair. And Riaqhuar. And Lightning. And Violet. And Aveira. And Hotaru. And-

**Lightning**: Okay, we get it.

**Echo**: I'm not finished! And the Red Demon/Solaria. Oh! And Ella!

**Ella**: Me!

**Me**: I don't own Pokemon or the Ocs submitted. I only own Aveira and Hotaru. Oh, and that raichu from the Pokemon club. I own him too. ^ ^

**Aveira**: Random today, aren't we?

* * *

**Vui's POV**

Where was I? There were a lot of things wrong with where I was. First, I was hungry. I could eat anything right now! Second, all four of my legs were bound by chains. So I couldn't go anywhere. Third, I was alone. There was no one here with me. Fourth, this place was dirty. It was dark and the walls were covered in blood and other things. Ew.

"Hello?" I called, hoping for an answer.

"Hi." A smooth voice said, making my fur stand on end. I looked around, seeing nothing. Then from the darkness stepped a shadowed ninetails. I took a couple steps back as she came closer. "You're Vui, are you not?"

I blinked. "How do you know?"

She simply shrugged. "I have my sources. So what about you? Are you comfortable?"

I stared at her, then found that I couldn't. It was like my heart would start to pound and my legs would shake if I did. I kept my eyes on the ground, trying to stay calm. "Why would you even ask that?" I asked.

"Hm. I'm just curious." I could practically hear her grinning. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No." I said shakily. _Damn_!

"Alright." She said, unconvinced. "But you've been afraid before? You know that feeling. Think about never having that feeling again. Shadowed Pokemon never feel fear or regret."

I turned away from her. "No way. I'd never do that. I have friends."

"They can be shadowed as well. You and I will convince them. We show them the joys of being shadowed."

_Joys? There were joys to being a shadowed?_ "Let's visit a friend." She said then turned to a figure I haven't noticed before. "Bring the buizel along. I'm sure some would be more than happy to see her." The figure nodded and quickly left before I could see what it was.

**Aveira's POV**

All right obstacle one, covered. We got into the tunnels of the shadowed Pokemon's hideout. Ella distracted them by transforming into a Darkrai and we made it.

"Okay, let's go." She said, transforming into a lucario. "I'll use my aura to sense shadowed." I followed in the back with Violet then Lightning ahead of me. And of course Ella in front. We took slow, steady steps, careful to not make any sounds. "Wait." Ella hissed and we immediately froze. We waited, frozen in our positions for what seemed like forever. _We weren't going to find Riaqhuar and Hotaru standing here!_ "Okay, he's gone." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Apparently we were all holding our breaths.

"Do you sense Hotaru?" I whispered.

"Well, I don't know." Ella said back. "But I do sense a lot of innocent Pokemon here."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Aveira. Ella hasn't met Hotaru yet." Lightning told me. I glared at him even though I knew he couldn't see me.

We went on in darkness. _When would it end?_

**Hotaru's POV**

I sighed, my head rested on my paws. Day one, and so far nothing's happen. Echo must have saw my expression. "Maybe they're on their way, but are constantly slowed down by shadowed Pokemon." She suggested. "It smells like there's thousands here."

"I don't think that worked." Alasdair said.

"You three have company." A chilling voice said. "Why not get caught up?" Hotaru jumped to his feet and backed away. "Bring them in." The Red Demon ordered. A roserade came in and dumped Riaqhuar and an eevee by the bars.

I gasped. "Riaqhuar!" She was bound by all of her limbs. Her mouth too. Then the ninetails used a claw to take the binding off of her muzzle. She turned to me, but didn't say anything. Her eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Say something!" She didn't speak. "Hm. It seems that Riaqhuar wants to stay in the shadows. I told her all about it and she seems interested. What about you, Hotaru? Wouldn't you like to become shadowed?"

I decided to ignore the Red Demon. "Riaqhuar, this isn't like you! You're nice and fun to be around. I haven't known you that long, but I know that you like to help Pokemon. Becoming shadowed would only hurt them."

I kept my eyes on Riaqhuar and she turned to me again. "I don't want to be afraid again." She said, her voice breaking.

I blinked.

"Listen closely, children." The ninetails said. "Shadowed Pokemon don't feel fear. Hotaru, why not join Riaqhuar? She'd be pretty lonely without you."

I stared at Riaqhuar with disbelief. The Red Demon used her claws to release the binds from Riaqhuar's legs and arms. She shakily got to her feet and went up to the bars.

"Don't listen to her, Hotaru." Alasdair hissed at me. "She's corrupted and can't be trusted."

"Aveira's coming to rescue us." I told her. "She'll come and we'll all escape."

Riaqhuar looked away. "This place is surrounded by shadowed. There's no way we'd be able to escape." Her eyes turned to me again. "Hotaru, I can already feel a lot less scared than I used to be. They promised to let us go if we became shadowed."

"W-what about Aveira?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"We could convince her too. We could convince everyone. Then we wouldn't have to worry about shadowed Pokemon attacking us. They won't bother us."

_Why did she make it sound so perfect?_

**Aveira's POV**

"Whoa!" Ella exclaimed suddenly stopping. "They're everywhere now and coming towards us."

"They know we're here?" Violet asked.

"We sure do." I gruff voice said. A group of shadowed lairon burst from the walls and surrounded them. "The Red Demon wants to see you."

"But she doesn't even know they're here." An lairon said from the back.

The first growled at him. "If she did, I'm sure she'd want to see them." He turned back to our confused faces. "Come quietly and there's a slight chance you won't get hurt."

"You'll lead us to the Red Demon?" Ella asked.

"What do you think?"

"Aright, we'll follow. Just don't hurt me or my friends."

"What? Is she crazy?" Lightning whispered to me.

"I think she's going to find out where Riaqhuar and Aveira are." I told him. He nodded, understanding. We were then roughly pushed forward. I glanced back at the two lairon behind us and followed the two in front. Suddenly, everything started to look familiar. I glanced around, finding it weird that I recognized the craggy walls around me. Then the tunnel opened up and I gasped.

The scene was exactly the same as it was in my dream. It was the same red darkness, the same shadowed smell. I spotted the bars and leaped forward. "Hotaru!"

Many pairs of eyes turned to me. Well, it wasn't exactly like my dream. I could see Hotaru from here. He was still chained up. "Aveira! You did come!" He cried out.

"Oh, perfect timing." The Red Demon laughed. "Good job lairon. Now just make sure no one escapes."

I didn't like how that sounded.

"You can come closer to your precious friends if you want." Red Demon said. "I'm sure you have a lot you want to tell them." She backed away giving us room. I was the first to run over to the bars. I really avoided sticking my head through.

"Aveira. How did you make it here?" Hotaru asked.

"I had help." I looked past him and saw the same vulpix and umbreon from my dream. "Where's Riaqhuar?"

Hotaru seemed to droop and my mind went to the worst. "She's behind you."

I whirled around to see her, isolated from everyone. She looked as if the life had been completely drained from her. Dull eyes met mine and I glared at the ninetails. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." She claimed holding her head higher. "This is what she chose."

"What did she choose?" I heard Lightning ask as my eyes went back to Riaqhuar.

The Red Demon didn't answer.

"She wants to be shadowed." Hotaru answered. I couldn't even speak. How could she want to be shadowed? She was terrified of shadowed Pokemon. Why would she join them? I felt dizzy. How did I know I could trust her now?

"Hotaru, we're going to get out of here." I said almost silently. "We're all going to get out. Riaqhuar, snap out of it. This isn't like you. I don't know what made you want to become shadowed, but whatever it is, it's a lie. Shadowed Pokemon lie." I turned to the umbreon and vulpix. "You two are coming too. Don't think I'll leave you here." I saw hope light up in their eyes.

Lightning stepped up. "Everyone attack like crazy. Try to avoid allies. We'll burst our way out."

"But there are others in here. Other innocent Pokemon." Ella said. "What about them?"

_Oh yeah_. I thought.

Then I heard laughing. "You really think that'll work?" The Red Demon said. "All right, I'd like to see you try." She sat. "Don't complain if you die."

Then I started to sense waves. They weren't aimed at me and I recognized it as a psychic attack. I looked around, wondering where they came from. I looked at Ella. She shrugged. Violet? She shook her head. My eyes went towards the umbreon and vulpix. The vulpix seemed really focused on the Red Demon. Wait. A vulpix using psychic? A look at the Red Demon told me she felt the attack, gritting her teeth against the force.

"Are you going to attack?" The vulpix asked.

The eevee I didn't know was the first to move. She used quick attack on the first lairon she spotted.

_We'll need that psychic vulpix._ I ran to the bars and used shadow claw, only creating a dent. I attacked again. Then again and it finally gave and snapped. I leaped through the hole and to the three Pokemon.

"Aveira!" Hotaru cried, leaping onto my front legs. "They can help! That's Echo the umbreon and Alasdair the vulpix."

"We don't have time for introductions." I told him. "How do we get the chains off?"

"I've got it." Lightning announced leaping in. "Don't move." His tail lashed and started to glow. He spun, getting perfect aim on the chains and easily breaking them. He repeated the process until all three Pokemon were released.

"And Lightning evolved!" Hotaru exclaimed. Lightning looked proud of himself.** (there was a mistake in the earlier chapters. He wasn't supposed to know that Lightning evolved until now. Thanks Zoeten)**

"Hotaru, we don't have time for this." I told him.

"Finally!" The vulpix called Alasdair exclaimed, leaping out. He went for a single lairon, using psychic again.

"I should help." Echo said stepping out. She saw that Violet needed help and ran over to her.

Hotaru started for the exit and I stepped in front of him. "You're not strong enough to fight them." I told him. It was harsh, but there was no way I was going to lose him again.

Hotaru turned away. "I want to get stronger."

"Aveira, you take care of Riaqhuar too. I'll help in the fight." Lightning told me before running into the chaos.

"Aveira, I want to protect everyone!" Hotaru shouted at me.

"You don't start by fighting Pokemon that are much stronger than you. We'll train. For now, just wait." Hotaru looked away. I guessed he agreed since he stayed by my side. I quickly scanned the area, seeing that the Red Demon decided that we actually had a chance at escaping and started to fight. I also saw Riaqhuar, with her back pressed against one corner, away from the fighting. "Come on." I said running towards her.

**Riaqhuar's POV**

I looked up as I noticed a figure coming towards me. It was Aveira. I quickly looked away, not wanting any conflict with her.

"Riaqhuar, let's go." She said, slowing to a stop in front of me. Hotaru caught up beside her. "We're escaping and you're coming. Shadowed or not, I'm getting you out."

I turned to her. She'd actually take me with her? Even if I were shadowed? "I know how to make all of the fighting stop." I told her.

She seemed to hesitate. "You do?"

"Become shadowed."

She growled.

"Become shadowed and they'll never attack us anymore." I tried again. "I can already feel myself becoming less scared of them. They didn't lie."

"But you still feel a little fear for them?" She asked.

I blinked. That wasn't the point. "I do, but that's not the-"

"Then it's not too late! You're not fully shadowed. Your eyes aren't red. Leave with us."

I wish she'd understand. I turned away. "I can't. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Remember when we told you that we'd protect you?" I nodded. "Well, if I left you here, I'd be breaking that promise. I'm not leaving without you. Only you can conquer your own fears. Get out of the shadows!"

I blinked.

"Hey, Aveira!" A voice called. A really young sounding lucario sprinted over to us. "I have a plan on how to escape. It may or may not help the other innocent Pokemon and there's a one in a thousand chance it will work."

"What is it, Ella?"

"Okay, I'll get that vulpix guy to use smokescreen. I've seen him do it. He'll make a huge cloud. Then I'll use metronome and hopefully get the move draco meteor or something and create a huge hole in this entire place. Then, whoever is not crushed can escape." Aveira gave her a look. "It's worth a try, right?"

"All right, but tell the others first." The lucario nodded before changing shape! She turned into a mew! I backed away. It was a legendary! Right in front of me. Memories flashed in front of my eyes. My endless searches for legendary Pokemon. All of that research. Traveling, searching, hoping I'd be able to meet a legendary. I was going to throw it all away.

"Hey lightning!" The mew called, flying away.

I turned to Aveira. "I'll go with you!"

She turned to me, seeming a little surprised, then a smile widened on her muzzle. "I won't be shadowed. I don't want to be anymore. I want to escape with you all." I felt tears start to cloud my vision and felt my heart start to pound.

Aveira nodded. "Of course you're escaping with us. Let's go." I followed both of them. I saw the huge cloud and spotted the mew above all of the Pokemon.

"Should I get more Pokemon?" The only lairon asked. I saw the Red Demon shake her head, scowling. "I can handle them."

"Look!" Hotaru exclaimed, pointing his paw towards the ceiling. The mew floated there, her small arms glowing. Something wet hit my nose and I shook it off.

"Clouds are forming." Aveira said. She was right. Above us, dark clouds grew and rain started to pour.

"That's rain dance." Hotaru stated.

"Do it again! Use metronome!" Aveira shouted.

"Look." I said, watching as the Red Demon stumble and fall as the eevee used quick attack and the umbreon used shadow ball.

"She's getting weaker." Aveira said. "We're winning."

The black cloud, made by smokescreen, came again and again the mew's arms started to glow. Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the ground and rubble and smoke clouded the air.

"Aveira, where are you!" Lightning's voice called.

"I'm fine!" Aveira said, coughing. "Hotaru and Riaqhuar are fine!"

The rain cleared the air quickly and everyone stood around, stunned and confused at what just happened. No one seems hurt. Lightning ran over to us, the mew in his jaws, unconscious.

"What happened?" Aveira asked. She helped him get her onto his back. She motioned for Hotaru to get one too. He leaped up and made sure she didn't fall off.

"It turns out, that the move was explosion. She fainted."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Well, Vui and Echo are exhausted." He grinned. "And the Red Demon is knocked out."

"Really!" Aveira and I both said.

He nodded. "We should leave now. You know, she might wake up."

* * *

**Me**: Now I know that one's longer!

**Lightning**: Oh yeah!

**Aveira**: Oh the angst.

**Me**: I wonder how cheesy it was...

**Riaqhuar**: What about me?

**Me**: Oh yeah! Heh heh. So, winterkitten, did you think Riaqhuar was going to become shadowed? Don't worry, I don't ignore requests. You requested that she didn't become shadowed and she didn't. ^ ^

**Vui**: Almost did.

**Me**: Almost.

**Ella**: I saved her life!

**Alasdair**: So I wonder why the Red Demon needs to make so many Pokemon shadowed. I mean, what's the point?

**Me**: Well, if I told you, it would just ruin the entire story, now wouldn't it? Think about it.

**Ella**: I bet people are curious.

**Hotaru**: I think they are!

**Me**: Review! ^ ^


	12. Chapter 12: Zero blade

**Chapter 12: Zero blades**

**Me**: -_- Ignore the chapter title, I couldn't think of anything else...

**Aveira**: It fits...kinda.

**Me**: It's more kinda than it fits.

**Lightning**: You lost me...

**Hotaru**: I'm not captured anymore, so I'll disclaim! Aero doesn't own Pokemon or any of the OCs sent to her.

**Me**: On with the chapter!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Short huffs escaped the gallade's mouth. Fists were balled and shaking. Blood red eyes glaring at every trainer and police officer that faced him. Said eyes watched as the firefighter continued to use their blastoise to put out the fires caused by him. They shifted over back to the police, their Pokemon eager and ready to attack and make sure he didn't escape. The trainers had gathered to help in any way that they can.

_Every one of these humans should die. They think they can catch me?_

"Arcanine, use flamethrower, now!" A police woman shouted. Rage seeped into every part of his body again and he began to tremble.

_How dare they!_

He ran forward with incredible speed, easily sidestepping the flames. He swung his arm up, leaping into the air at the same instant. He landed hard, swiping his bladed arm across the arcanine's face, before it could realize what was happening. The fire Pokemon was knocked quite a distance and the gallade saw the blood glistening on his blade. The police lady ran for her Pokemon, shouting its name. A weak scratch attack caused him to stumble a few steps. He whirled around and spotted a linoone growling at him. Using his speed, he leaped at him and sent a punch towards the Pokemon. It landed, sending sparks of electricity shooting through the victim's body. The linnone cried out before flying past it's owner. The gallade huffed again, tensing for the next attack. Trainers and police all surrounded him, sending out multiple Pokemon. They obviously found this one hard to beat.

Gallade spun and started towards the forest beside the mountain. The Pokemon had to leap out of the way to avoid being kicked or knocked out of the way by gallade. He didn't slow down.

"Pidgeotto, go after him!"

"You too, staravia!"

"Skarmory, make sure it doesn't escape!"

The calls and cries became more faded and distant as he ran on.

_ Damn humans._

He stopped just before the ground under him leaned upward, towards the nearby mountain. His breaths were still in short huffs and his red eyes darted around for any movement. The sound of buzzing caught his ears and he whirled around to catch the source. A yanma flew towards him. Eyes fully red and body darkened told the gallade not to attack. Not unless he attacked first.

"Zero, you're wanted." The yanma informed him. "Whoa, where've you been?"

The gallade, Zero, glanced down at his blood splattered blade. He heard the yanma chuckle. Rage, once again, clouded his eyes as the humans flooded his mind and he cried out. He slashed, with both blades, towards the yanma. Being lucky and quick, the Pokemon was able to avoid all of his slashes. The gallade jumped forward, past the yanma, and sliced clean through a tree. Branches cracked and fell around him but he didn't move. He only stood, slightly slouched over, huffing. Finally, the tree started to lean sideways and crash to the ground. Still, Zero didn't move. Yanma, on the other hand, had to weave through the branches that threatened to stab him or slap him to the ground.

"A little angry, aren't you." The yanma huffed. "I know you have some weird grudge against humans, but you're really needed. Our next target. It's Shaymin. Darkrai wants your help in finding it."

Zero's eyes turned to the large snowcapped mountain that loomed above him. Shaymin was hidden in there somewhere.

**Lightning's POV**

Our little group wasn't all that little anymore. It grew from three to four to five to six to eight. Jeez. Was there even enough room. Well, at least we all escaped that shadowed place safely. And Ella was still knocked out. this time Aveira carried her.

"My bag!" Riaqhuar exclaimed, running over to were we hid it before we went into that shadowed hideout place. She picked it up and rummaged through, making sure everything was there. She then slung it over her head and secured it on her shoulder, where it should be. "Are we continuing our search for Shaymin?" She asked.

Aveira gave a sharp nod. "I want to know as much as I can about these things now." A breeze blew, ruffling through all of our fur, but I somehow couldn't pry my eyes from Aveira. The wind gently swept her black fur across her eyes and she shook it away. Silver eyes shined brighter in the sunlight. They turned to me and I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello! Earth to Lightning!" Violet shouted jumping on top of me. I blinked a couple of times before turning and glaring at the meowth seated on my back.

"Let's go." Aveira announced. She glanced over her shoulder at Ella just to make sure she was alright. She's caring like that.

"I can't go with you." The eevee, Vui said.

Aveira turned to her and tilted her head. "Why not?"

"I have to search for my other friend. He's probably worrying and searching for me. I can't just leave him." A small smile crossed her muzzle. "Maybe we'll meet again?"

"Um." Aveira said. Then Vui just ran off in the other direction, searching for her friend.

"It's all right. She can take care of herself." I assured her. I started walking past her, taking longer strides on my newly longer legs. Yes, evolving was officially awesome. "Are we going?"

"What about them?" Violet asked and I noticed that she was still seated on my back.

"No free rides." I muttered before sitting. I watched as she tumbled to the ground. "Well, unless Aveira needs it of course."

"Aveira?" She asked.

"What?" I said quickly.

Violet shook her head and turned to the umbreon and vulpix. "So, are you two coming?"

"Why not." Alasdair said with a shrug.

Echo glanced at Riaqhuar. "I'm not sure I can trust her." We all watched her. "I mean, you all have shown that you're trustworthy, but she almost became shadowed. Who says it won't happen again?"

"I know it's hard for you to trust her." Aveira said with a smile. "But she only made a mistake. She was confused and afraid. You can't blame her for choosing what she did."

"Well, not completely." Violet added. We all decided to ignore her.

"Hm." Echo mused watching Riaqhuar, who was looking pretty guilty at the moment. "All right. I'll go. But this doesn't mean I trust her."

"Alright." Aveira said, accepting. "Maybe she'll gain your trust later on."

"Maybe." Echo muttered and started to follow us towards the direction of our legendary.

**Vui's POV**

I lifted my nose into the air again, trying to catch the scent of my friend. I was headed towards Jatora's tree, I knew it, but how did I know that Avery was there? Suddenly, something hard and fluttery crashed into me and sent us both tumbling. We quickly came to a stop and I leaped to my feet, already suspecting a shadowed. Instead a butterfree sat up and shook a little from the impact. She saw me and flew behind me.

"Heh heh. You'll hide me, right?" She asked.

"What? Why?" I turned to face her.

"Well, you see I was just innocently wandering through the trees like I always did. Until I bumped into a shadowed cacturn. Being me, my first thoughts were, why would a cacturn be in the middle of a forest? So I just asked him. Then he glared angrily at me and I jumped back. I'm tough, you know. I don't run from fights so easily, but it was a shadowed Pokemon! I used my psybeam attack and it wasn't affective enough. He swiped at my attack and his thorns caught on my bow. My favorite bow!"

I blinked, finding her increasingly emotional and dramatic about the whole thing.

"So yeah. He stole my bow and I took off. I think he's after me."

"Hey!" Called a gruff voice and the butterfree flinched and hid behind me. A huge cacturn stumbled through the trees and bushed until he was in front of us.

"We'll fight you! Two on one!" The butterfree shouted, leaping in front of me to prove her point.

The cacturn responded by holding his arm up. A long red ribbon was still attached to one of his thorns. I looked at the Pokemon's eyes and recognized him. "Hey it's you!" I said. "I thought you were shadowed, but you're really not."

He blinked.

"Whoa! You're not shadowed?" The butterfree exclaimed. She flew up and snatched the bow away and secured it back where I assumed it was supposed to be. On one of her thin antennae. "Well, you're really big and scary looking. It's easy for someone to mistake you for a shadowed." She continued matter-of-factly. "It didn't help that you glared at me then stole my bow."

"I didn't glare at you." The Pokemon claimed. Did I see a little hurt in those eyes?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Sal!" The butterfree piped up happily.

"Um, not you." I said slowly. Sal looked a little confused and I turned back to the cacturn. "Name?"

"Dagger."

"Like the ones you sent to me earlier?" Sal asked. I gave her a look and she shrugged.

"All right, Dagger. I'm assuming you're really a good guy. Would you help me look for my friend?"

"You need help?" He asked. I nodded. "Sure. I'll help. I'm actually really against the shadowed Pokemon."

"Perfect!" I grinned.

"Can I come?" Sal said quickly. "I'll help too. I'm sick of being alone anyway."

"Um, sure." I said, a smile widening. "But no more insults."

"What insults?"

* * *

**Me**: Another chapter done! Yessss! Hm. The beginning is a little dark. hey zoeten, I made Zero have sort of a grudge against humans. Is that okay?

**Lightning**: Eh.

**Vui**: Dagger has returned! Calm and more nicer than before.

**Sal**: Hey! I came too.

**Vui**: I was getting there.

**Me**: I wonder how long this fic will run on...

**Aveira**: You don't know?

**Me**: Nope. I'm writing as I go just in case someone else sends an OC. Yay~

**Alasdair**: We're following Pokemon we just met, Vui has just escape and is now looking for Avery, a thought-to-be villain has returned, Shaymin's in danger, and a new villain is revealed. How twisted is this going to get?

**Me**: Don't know. I'm actually wondering if I'll have to change the rating... Hey! You're not supposed to know about Zero! Or Shaymin!

**Aveira**: Aero, likes reviews, but she's too into the future of our story to say so. So, um...review, please...


	13. Chapter 13: The search for food

**Chapter 13: The search for food **

**Me**: Welcome to chapter 13 of Shadows are not without light.

**Lightning**: Heh. You made a typo and put shadoews instead of shadows.

**Me**: XP Shut up! Stupid typo.

**Hotaru**: Aero doesn't own Pokemon or the OCs sent to her.

**?: ***snuggles Hotaru* She doesn't own me either!

**Hotaru**: O.O

**Me**: I tried making some good AveiraxLightning scenes or whatever and I don't think it worked out too well. Eh...on with it!

* * *

**Aveira's POV**

"Hey, Aveira, I just realized something." Came Lightning's voice. I turned to him. Ella smiled as she sat on top of his head. "I have a legendary Pokemon on my head."

"It took you long enough." Ella said, playfully hitting the top of his head.

"Hm." I chuckled.

"Are we there yet?" Violet asked Riaqhuar as she looked over her map.

"We haven't even started climbing the mountain yet." She announced.

"Does anyone else think it's a little ironic when a water type Pokemon gets on a boat?" Alasdair decided to announce randomly. All eyes turned to him and he shrugged, grinning. "Just a thought that came to my head."

I glanced back at our little group. Hotaru was keeping up, though he was drooping a little. Echo seemed a little tired too. Alasdair seemed fine. Riaqhuar was fine. Violet kept up just fine. And Ella was had just woken up. Why worry about Lightning? He was big and strong now that he evolved.

Still, though. I found myself staring at him. He seemed like he could continue on. I shook my head and focused myself again. "Maybe we should take a break." I announced.

"Why?" Lightning asked. "It's still the middle of the day. Shouldn't we cover as much ground as we can?"

"We should, but..." I glanced back at the younger ones. "I don't want to overexert anyone."

"And we're hungry." Violet added.

"Alright." I said as we stopped at a decent looking clearing. "We'll go hunting then. Ella stay here with them."

"Whoa! So she watches us? She's younger than us or at least me." Violet exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I can do this." She jumped off of Lightning's head and transformed. An absol landed between us.

"And she's a legendary." Alasdair added.

Violet scoffed. "Whatever."

"Let's go." I told Lightning. We ran from the clearing.

**Ella's POV**

"All right, first we all rest." I announced very Aveira-like. "Just lay down somewhere. But don't stray too far or we'll forget about you and probably leave." They all just stared at me as if I was speaking a different language. "What?"

"Aveira wouldn't forget about us!" Alasdair exclaimed. "Yeah, she likes us." Violet added.

"Jeez! I never said she didn't!" I shouted back.

"Just passing through." Came a small voice. We went quiet. Then a shinx walked by, not really paying us any attention.

"Wait. What?" Alasdair barely said.

The shinx didn't quicken or slow her pace and walked right through without another word.

"Well, that was strange." Echo said once she dissapeared back into the brush.

"Why did a shinx just pass by?" Riaqhuar asked.

"Whoa! Wait!" Violent shouted causing all eyes to snap towards her. "I just noticed that Aveira and Lightning are hunting. Alone!"

**Lightning's POV**

We made our way through the forest and I was sure it had gotten thicker.

"What are we looking for exactly?" I asked.

"Food?" Aveira said, truly confused by my question.

"No. Are there any Pokemon you try not to hunt?"

"Hm." Aveira leaped over a fallen log while I only had to step over it. "Well, I do avoid shinx. So, I guess Pokemon with the faces of my friends." She shrugged.

"Ah." I said understanding. So far I didn't smell anything around here. There weren't any Pokemon around. Aveira scanned the ground for the slightest bit of movement. She even pounced on a leaf that had just fallen. "Aveira, slow down for a second." I said.

"What for?" She asked, stopping in her tracks. "We need food."

"There's nothing here. I don't hear anything and I don't smell anything. Why are you so tense?"

A smirk widened my muzzle and I started towards her. "It is because we're alone?"

She whirled around, wide-eyed. "Why would it be because of that?"

"So you admit it then?"

She turned away again.

I stopped really close to her. "It's really because I'm so close." My heart was hammering against my chest, but I kept my smirk up and made myself look a lot more calm then I felt. She gave me a look. It was so expressionless and blank that I tilted my head in confusion.

"Let's search somewhere else for food." She concluded. She turned and started deeper into the forest. I huffed to myself and followed.

**Aveira's POV(a while back...)**

"What are we looking for exactly?" I heard and I searched the forest floor.

_What kind of question was that?_

"Food?" I asked. Really, it's the reason why we left.

"No. Are there any Pokemon you try not to hunt?"

I leapt over a log that had fallen and glanced at Lightning as he simply stepped over it. "Hm. Well, I do avoid shinx. So, I guess Pokemon with the faces of my friends." I gave him a shrug. There wasn't much to that.

"Ah." He said. I glanced at him again. Truthfully, I was trembling. I didn't know why. Actually, I did know why, but I'd never admit it. Not even to myself. How could he be so calm! I busied myself by searching the ground with intent eyes. I'd leap at the slightest movement. I saw one and lunged at it. But my paws only landed on a leaf. Stupid leaf.

"Aveira, slow down for a second." Lightning called, sounding concerned.

I stopped. "What for? We need food."

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him._

"There's nothing here." He said. "I don't hear anything. I don't smell anything. Why are you so tense?"

_Damn. He notices. _I didn't move.

My ears twitched at the sound of him coming closer.

_Do not look at him!_

"Is it because we're alone?" I thought I felt my heart stop completely.

I whirled around bravely. "Why would it be because of that?"

"So you admit it then?"

I turned away, feeling a growl of frustration rise in my chest.

"It's really because I'm so close."

_He'd gotten closer!_ I tensed even more. My breathing had completely stopped. Maybe he'd leave if I didn't give him a response. I slowly faced him, making my face as expressionless as I could. Outside, I was just there and Lightning even tilted his head in confusion. Inside, I was screaming and twitching and wanting to tackle him!

I bet if a Pokemon had tackled me right then that I still wouldn't have moved an inch.

"Let's search somewhere else for food." I said turning and letting out a breath. I didn't turn to see if he was even following.

**Lightning's POV**

So, attempt one: Failed. Attempt two: ?

"Hey, Aveira." I said just as she lunged. "What?" I ran over to her.

"Wah! Just passing through!" Shouted a tiny female's voice.

"Hotaru?" Aveira exclaimed backing away. The shinx stood and shook dirt from her fur. "No. I'm Lixy."

Aveira looked a little confused. "Oh, sorry."

She turned to me and grinned. "It's a luxray."

"What are you doing?" Aveira asked. "Who are you with?"

"I'm with no one. I'm looking for Celebi."

"No one?" I asked. "A tiny shinx like you traveling alone."

"Not tiny." She barely said, looking hurt. Whoops. "Yes. I'm traveling alone. I'm not afraid."

"There are shadowed Pokemon. You should stay with your parents." Aveira said very mother-like. I smirked.

"I can't." Lixy said. "I never met them. That's why I'm looking for Celebi, so then I can go back in time and see them."

"There's is so much wrong with that." I said. "First, you're traveling alone with the danger of shadowed attacking you. Second, you're revealing all of your information to complete strangers. Third, going back in time to see your parents wouldn't guarantee that you'd be able to stay with them. And last, you hatched and you didn't see your parents?"

"Yup." She said as if it were nothing. "I hatched and no one was there. I didn't know what to do or where to go."

"No one came to look for you?"

"Obviously not." I said as she shook her head. Aveira shot me a look and I grinned. "It must mean that they're dead then." Aveira continued. We both turned to her. "A similar thing happened to Hotaru. He hatched alone, but his dead parents were actually around him."

I flinched. That was harsh.

"Who's Hotaru?" Lixy asked, seeming to evade the parent thing now.

"I'll introduce you to him." Aveira said. "You won't have to travel alone anymore."

"Adopting another shinx?" I asked.

"Yes." Aveira said firmly. She went over to Lixy and grabbed her in her jaws and started back towards the others.

"Wait, what about the food?"

Aveira continued walking. I guess she wasn't able to talk with a shinx in her mouth. I sighed and started following her.

Attempt two: failed.

**Aveira's POV**

There was no way I'd just let this Pokemon roam around freely. She seemed way too young and naive to do so anyway. I steadily made my way back to our clearing. The others watched me as I padded to the center and set Lixy down.

"Just passing through." She laughed, seeming like she recognized them.

"I can't eat a shinx!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"I wouldn't feel right about that either." Riaqhuar added.

"She's not for eating." I told them firmly.

"She already came through here." Violet said. "Truthfully, I though it was strange." Lightning caught up and Violet let out a ragged sigh. "Where's the food?"

"Well, we kinda had to bring her back." Lightning answered as I simply shook my head.

"Fine. I'll just get it." She stood and started the opposite direction that we came from. "I'm probably a better hunter anyway." I watched her go, debating on whether I should sent someone to go with her or not. "You guys probably weren't even trying." I thought I heard her mumble. It was probably my imagination.

"Is he Hotaru?" Lixy asked and turned to see her standing in front of him. I nodded and she leaped on top of him. "Hi Hotaru! I'm Lixy!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. Hotaru was clearly uncomfortable and I don't think he'd enjoy pushing or hitting a girl so he stayed still. "Where are you guys going?" Lixy asked Hotaru as she stepped off of him.

He got up. "We're going to find Shaymin. We think she can tell us about the shadowed Pokemon."

"I know plenty about shadowed." She announced and all eyes turned her way.

"You do?" Riaqhuar asked.

"It sure would save us climbing a mountain." Alasdair added.

"Yeah. Shadowed are like regular Pokemon, but only slightly darker. They like to attack other people and Pokemon. And shadowed camerupts like to drink blood."

"That's no more then we already know." Lightning sighed. "Wait. Camerupt drink blood?"

"Uh huh." She nodded fiercely. "At least someone told me that. I think it was a spinda."

"Well, that explains it." Echo mumbled.

"Is there anything you remember about hatching? Any sounds or smells you remember?" I asked, wanting to get back on the subject on her parents.

"Hm." She walked in a complete circle before answering. "I remember hearing stuff from when I was in that egg." I let her pause. "I could tell that the deeper voice had to be my dad and the higher voice was my mom, but there was one in the middle that I'm still confused about. I heard the higher voice and the middle voice more than I heard the deeper voice."

I glanced at Lightning, who seemed really deep in thought. Lixy continued. "Also, someone kept bumping into my egg. Every time I fell asleep it would move and I'd wake up." She pouted. "It was really annoying. And then sometimes it would be really warm and I'd be happy." She smiled, but then the smile faded. "Then before I hatched, there were lots of noises. A lot of unfamiliar ones like roars and screams. Then suddenly I was tumbling. I think I fell asleep cause I can't remember anything else, except hatching in a log."

"Are you okay, Lightning?" Riaqhuar asked, causing all eyes to turn to him.

His face was set and he was staring at Lixy. I took a step towards him. "What's on your mind?" I asked gently. I swear if he says something stupid like, shout _'it's so sad!'_ Dramatically, I'll make sure to tackle him into next week!

"It's just...my parents had an egg." He stopped. "You know, before they died."

"You didn't share that story with us." I told him, my voice still gentle. I remembered the tyranitar attack situation, but he never told me why he ran and I didn't force him to. Another orphan shinx.

"I know." He said. "It's just. They had and egg and when they died, I assumed the egg was gone with them. I didn't check or anything. But..."

"The egg didn't hatch before they died?" I asked, keeping my eyes on him. He shook his head. I looked at Lixy, who seemed extremely confused.

"Another thing." Lightning said. "Before, I'd always accidentally run into the egg and knock it on it's side. And on cold nights my mother would curl around both me and the egg."

"It all fits." Riaqhuar said quietly.

"Lightning." I said and he turned to me. "I think Lixy's your sister."

* * *

**Me**: And cut! ^-^

**Violet**: It's not a movie!

**Me**: Never said it was. :D

**Hotaru**: Lightning has a sister! I didn't see that coming.

**Aveira**: Neither did Aero.

**Me**: Only because she's an OC. Submitted by dragon132. Ya!

**Aveira**: Ya...

**Me**: Warning: I'm not good at writing things like angst and romance, but be worry free, cause I'm practicing. With other stories.

**Lightning**: I'm going to try to read a movie and watch a fanfiction now.

**Lixy**: Let me go with you, brother.

**Me**: Call him oniisan! Review peeps! XD


	14. Chapter 14: What was hidden

**Chapter 14: What was hidden**

**Me**: Hello all!

**Lixy**: Hi!

**Me**: And welcome to chapter 14. It's makes me happy to know that people actually enjoy this fic. That's why I want to make it to everyone's requests and expectations. So if you want to see/read something particular, don't be afraid to ask! ^ ^

**Lightning**: Also,happy early Thanksgiving! Aero has to cook. Lol!

**Me**: -_- Thanks for reminding me.

**Echo**: Aero doesn't like to cook...obviously.

**Me**: XO I always end up burning myself somehow!

**Alasdair**: I'll help you.

**Me**: Nah, You'll burn me.

**Lixy**: Hotaru, I wanna do the disclaimer this time. Can I? *snuggles*

**Hotaru**: ...Um...y-yeah, sure...

**Lixy**: Yay~ Aero doesn't own Pokemon or any of the OCs that were sent to her. Did I do it right?

**Hotaru**: Yup.

**Me**: Enjoy!

* * *

**Thunderblade's POV**

Many wide eyes met mine as I made my way closer. Apparently, the explosion only a day earlier hadn't affected this part of the prison. There were still quite a few Pokemon trapped. Most of them recognized me simply because I helped put them there. I went closer and they scooted back. My paws reached into my blue scarf and pulled out the knife I hid. Whimpers erupted and they scooted back more, as much as their binds would let them. I knew what went on in their minds.

_It's a shadowed pikachu, here to kill us._

I walked towards the first Pokemon, a mareep, the knife gripped in my paws. As I approached her, the mareep squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain. But I wasn't here to deliver pain. I was here to deliver freedom. I carefully slid the knife between the back of mareep's head the web binding her mouth shut and cut fabric.

"Huh?" She said, her voice small and trembling. I quickly went to work and cut the webs on her arms and legs.

"You have to get out." I whispered and ran to release the others.

I came to a flygon last. How they managed to catch him was beyond me. His eyes stayed on me, a little mistrusting. I freed his arms, legs, and wings. Then his mouth.

"You're shadowed." He told me. "Why are you doing this?"

I chuckled nervously. "Well, not really. It's a long story. Basically, I'm working undercover. Now get everyone out."

The flygon looked at the Pokemon who all looked at him with hope in their eyes. "Thanks." He said and faced the wall. Then with a single beat of his wings, he released the strongest dragon pulse I've ever seen. It created a ragged hole in the wall and ceiling and light peeked into the darkness. "Let's go!" He ordered, flying up. I safely tucked the knife back into my scarf and started running the other direction, hoping that no one would catch me as they tried to investigate what happened. I made it far enough and slowed to a walk.

My job was to free the innocent and try to take down the shadowed. In order for that to even work, I had to be a shadowed. I had to look and smell like a shadowed Pokemon. Before, when I lived a normal life, a Mew came to me and my sister, Star. She told us her name was Ella and that she had a message for us.

What was hidden will not always stay that way.

That message gave me and idea and I left my home, my sister, and my friends with an important mission in mind. It was hard to leave them and I cried, but it was to protect them. At least that's what I told myself. At first I only followed the shadowed, hoping to see what they did and to find any weaknesses. Then when I got caught I pretended to be one, to avoid being killed of course. Now I still worked undercover, but I'm more convincing. I both look and smell like a shadowed and everyone's suspicions went down. I don't know exactly how it happened. It just slowly appeared. But that wasn't it. Everything wasn't going to be fine just because I could look like a shadowed. Sometimes I would lose control of myself. I killed a few Pokemon this way, including a shadowed. I felt angry, but for no reason. So I started to part from the shadows and train a little every few days. I had to keep my head on. I couldn't lose myself to the shadows completely or I may not come back. Then how would I be able to see my sister?

"Hey you!" I stopped and glared as a chatot, basically our messenger Pokemon, landed in front of me. "There's a meeting. You need to go."

"A meeting?" I asked. Occasionally there would be meetings for the highest ranked shadowed but I was never really allowed to go.

"Don't start thinking you're really important. Darkrai has an assignment for you and Solaria."

"The Red Demon?" I said, trying to hide the trembling in my voice.

"That's her. You'd better hurry or you might be punished for being late."

"Where?" I asked gruffly.

The chatot shot me a look. "Where do we always have our meetings?"

"Whatever." I turned and started running. I knew my way around this torn down place and I easily made it to the "Meeting room." It went up to a room, where the ceiling was ripped off. The stars shone bright and stared at them for a second before joining the two Pokemon. I felt shivers run up my spine when the Red Demon's eyes turned to me.

**Violet's POV**

I stared at Lightning. Lucky for me, I returned with plenty of rattata and a pidgey. The easiest prey, if you ask me. But I didn't get the news until the next morning. Their exact words: "Oh yeah, Lixy's Lightning's sister."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because!" Lixy shouted excitedly. So far she hadn't left Lightning's side. "When I was an egg, Lightning kept knocking me over."

I gave her a confused look.

"It's a long story." Aveira said.

"Whatever." I scoffed. Now I just felt plain forgotten.

"Today's the day we start climbing the mountain." Ella announced. She was still in her absol form. "Ready?"

"Yup." Aveira nodded then looked back at the rest of us. She earned nods and smiles from each of the Pokemon. Absol took lead and started towards the mountain.

**Star's POV**

I made a face at the face in the wall. I pulled one ear down and rose my foot into the air. I stuck my tongue out and pulled at my cheeks. I turned around and wagged my short tail, giggling. This was fun.

"What are you doing?" The face said, causing me to whirl back around.

"Wah. A talking wall!" I started backing up, only to trip over a stone and fall on my butt.

"I'm not a wall." The wall said. Then the face jumped out and landed on the ground. I made a face. Two arms stretched into the sky. "I'm a geodude, little pichu."

"A what?" I asked, slowly getting to my feet and ready to run.

"A geodude. You've never heard of one?"

I shook my head. "Are you shadowed?"

"No."

I whimpered. Then, without warning, I turned and sprinted off. Maybe my brother knew what a geodude was. There was no way I could ask. He'd already left. Which is why I left. I wanted to find him. It's been a while and I haven't found any sign of him, but I won't give up.

Rustling jolted me from my thoughts and I whirled around. I saw nothing. The sound came again, but from somewhere else. I froze, trying to figure out who it was. My heart pounded in my chest and I immediately wanted to cling to my brother. But there was no one here to cling to. Something moved to my right and my head whipped around to see a mawile walking out. Her deep red eyes were on me as she calmly made her way over to me.

"Don't run little pichu." She said, her real mouth twisting into a grin. "I have orders. You'd understand, right?" Her fake mouth, the one on her head, chomped with anticipation. I shivered.

"Um. I-it depends." I stuttered, taking several steps back as she stepped closer. "What are you're orders?"

"The shadows just need more electric types." She said with a simple shrug. "It's a job for the newbies if you ask me. But no. I had to be gifted with the job."

I frowned. I was an electric type.

"M-maybe there's s-someone else you could look for." I said, adding a small smile.

"Maybe. But I've already found you." She lunged. I screamed and everything went dark.

* * *

**Me**: This chappie was more for introducing Thunderblade, the mawile(whos name will be revealed) and Star than anything else really...

**Aveira**: Eh...

**Lightning**: But no worries!

**Me**: Ya! I'm planning on having the groups trek up the mountain be full of danger and excitment and stuff like that... Also more AveiraxLightning and hotaruxLixy. And any others if requested.

**Alasdair**: W-wait. We're going to be in danger?

**Me**: What? Who said that. Heh heh, I don't even know what you're talking about.

**Ella**: I'm a little scared...^ ^

**Me**: I'm also thinking about posting a thanksgiving one-shot. It will be crazy and fun and include everyone's OCs. But I'm not sure. And I would need everyone's permission first...hm...

**Ella**: So review, 'Kay!


	15. Chapter 15: The race for Shaymin

**Chapter 15: The race for Shaymin**

**Me**: So the wait is over! Here's chappie 15.

**Aveira**: And about the holidays?

**Me**: Oh! I've posted the thanksgiving one-shot just in case you didn't get to read it.

**Lightning**: And now people want you to make more for other holidays. It must have been good.

**Me**: Yay~ peoples likes it. ^ ^ Let's get more reviews for the one-shot. I have only about three or four. Show me love. XD

**Lixy/Hotaru**: Aero doesn't own Pokemon or the Ocs sent to her.

**Hotaru**: It was my turn this time. -_-

**Lixy**: :P Nah...

**Me**:Enjoy!

* * *

**Vui's POV**

"He went that way." Jatora stated pointing. We followed his hand and saw that Avery went the opposite way of where we actually were. "He was going to look for you. I guess it's a good thing you got away 'cause he's obviously gone the wrong way." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Then we'll go that way." I stated. I looked towards the forest that Jatora pointed to. Then to Dagger and Sal. "Let's go. The sooner we get to Avery, the better." I nodded to Jatora and started running towards the forest.

"Eager, aren't we!" Sal shouted as she and Dagger ran to catch up. I slowed to a walk.

"What's that?" Dagger asked pointing. We looked and saw the lightning shot to the sky.

"It's a battle." I said. "Let's go." I started running again. What were the chances that there was a battle between shadowed?

"Ya!" I caught the glimpse of a jolteon tackling the shadowed ponyta. It was only knocked a few steps back before rearing up and crashing its hooves to the ground, creating an earthquake. We were affected, well not Sal.

The jolteon, who recovered quickly, ran with incredible speed and used the move pin missile, shooting quills towards the Pokemon. Ponyta used flamethrower, shooting massive flames towards jolteon, but she dodged, grinning. Was she enjoying this?

Ponyta used flamewheel. Jolteon ran for it, electricity building up in her fur, creating volt tackle. They collided, but ponyta's flame wheel was stronger. It over powered the volt tackle and jolteon was slammed into the trees. She fell to a heap at the bottom, breathing hard.

"Bloody hell." She muttered, shakily getting to her feet.

"You're hurt!" Sal suddenly shouted, flying over to her. Ponyta used flamethrower at her. Before anyone could react, Dagger threw himself in front of her and blocked with his arm. He winced at the burn.

"Stay away!" The jolteon shouted, limping towards us. "This is my fight. I'll fight him alone."

"That's crazy!" I shouted. Jolteon used thunder shock and lightning crashed in front of me, causing me to jump back.

"He's gone." Sal said, watching the ponyta disappear behind the trees.

Jolteon turned and saw too. She growled. "You chased him away!" She pouted. "Now I have to go find someone else to battle."

"You go around battling shadowed Pokemon for fun?" I asked, unbelieving.

"It's not always shadowed." She shrugged. "Do you find something wrong with that?"

"Wow. Miss jolteon is crazy." Sal told me. "She's literally asking for a fight."

"Hakuri." She corrected. "And not all Pokemon actually agree to fight me. Some run, some say no, and some are just scared. Just like that sceptile. He wouldn't battle me either."

My head snapped to her. "Sceptile?" "Yup. He just walked away, saying something about him finding his friend." Hakuri chuckled. "I just think he made up that excuse. He ran away scared."

**Aveira's POV**

I glanced behind to see the others steadily making their way up. They didn't seem tired yet so we could keep going. My eyes roamed past them and I could see above the forest. I could see where the forest ended and the grassland began on one side. And on the other side, I could see where forest ended and a human town began. Tiny moving dots told me that the town was inhabited by humans.

"We've still got a ways to go. Is anyone feeling tired?" Ella asked from above. She sounded more leader-like for a thirteen year old.

"I think we're fine." Lightning told her, his eyes glancing back. Ella gave a nod and continued her ascend, leaping from ledge to ledge. I knew Lightning would be able to climb faster the same way that Ella was, but for some reason he chose to stay near the group. More specifically near me. He's been glancing back at me, making sure I could keep up. A few times I would shoot a glare at him, telling him that I didn't need someone to take care of me, but he'd just turn around as if it didn't affect him.

"We should find Celebi next." Lixy stated. She had a lot of energy for a tiny shinx and ran up until she was in front of me. "That's where we should go next."

"Lixy, you can't go back in time." Lightning said softly. I couldn't help giving him a strange look. Was he being brotherly?

"But Celebi can." She stated. "I'll just asked for her to take me with her."

"Then what will you do?" Lightning continued. "Our parents won't recognize you. If you tell them that you're the egg they're taking care of they wouldn't believe you."

"Huh?" Lixy said, thinking. "But maybe they'll..." Her voice faded off.

"How would you recognize your parents?" I asked, trying not to sound harsh. "You've never seen them, so how would you know who they are." Lixy flinched. Was that too mean. I opened my mouth for an apology.

"Fine." She sighed. "I guess you're both right." She drooped, seeming really depressed about the whole thing.

Suddenly, Lightning playfully lifted Lixy onto his back. "Take a break." He ordered. Lixy laughed and rubbed against his black mane.

"Hotaru?" I called, glancing back. His ears perked and he ran up to me. I motioned over to Lixy and he blinked. "Go ahead." Hotaru smiled and leaped onto Lightning's back. Lightning looked back, but saw that it was Hotaru and just continued walking.

"Yay!" Lixy cheered, tackling Hotaru.

As we continued up, I noticed the air steadily getting colder. We knew some of us weren't prepared for winter. Hopefully we'd find Shaymin before we reached the snow.

"Do you know where Shaymin is?" I asked Ella, who still led the way.

"Nope." She answered and I sighed. "But I can faintly sense her."

All right, it's good that legendaries can sense other legendaries. I peered back at the others. They seemed to be holding up good, though Riaqhuar was starting to lag behind. I turned and started towards her. Her eyes met mine and she tried to quicken her pace.

"You alright?" I asked. "You're falling behind."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry." She said. "I should be anyway since I don't even have a map to locate Shaymin from here."

"We have Ella. She can sense Shaymin."

She averted her gaze, uncomfortably. "Yeah but if we didn't, we'd just be wandering around until we found her. And that could take weeks."

"Riaqhuar, you don't know th-" I stopped. Maybe she did know that. She did travel around. "Maybe we would have gotten lucky."

She gave me a skeptical look. Her mouth opened to speak, but movement stopped her. I looked around, looking for it. I noticed that everyone had stopped walking and was looking around like we were. The movement came again, but was too quick for us to follow.

"What the hell is going on?" Violet said in frustration. My eyes went to the sky. A dark figure floated above us and I gasped. The figure was shadowed. "There!" All eyes went up, where Darkrai floated.

Ella, still in her absol form growled at him. "Darkrai, leave! Don't come back. You're not welcome here."

"I'm not looking for a welcoming." He said calmly. "I'm looking for Shaymin."

"Dammit." I said under my breath. Now a shadowed Darkrai was after Shaymin. We needed top find her more than ever now.

"Ah, Zero, you've made it." The Darkrai said, confusing me.

A sound behind, caused both me and Riaqhuar to turn around. A gallade stood, staring at us with red eyes. Not gallade too. I thought. These shadows were spreading fast. I growled, but the Pokemon only continued to stare, not blinking. Then Darkrai lowered himself until he stood behind the gallade. I shoved Riaqhuar back, growling.

"Surely, you could show us the way to Shaymin." The Darkrai said smoothly.

"No." I snarled. A figure joined me and I glanced over to see that it was Lightning. His head was lowered and he growled just as I was. Lixy and Hotaru were no longer on his back.  
I could hardly tell, but by the look in Darkrai's eyes, he was grinning. I barely had time to react as he rushed forward. I slid into deep warm darkness.

**Alasdair's POV**

It was about time that I started helping. I briefly caught the sight of Aveira falling onto her side, unconscious and Lightning string at her in disbelief. I ran up to the Darkrai and used psychic. Before the invisible waves could hit him, the shadowed gallade leaped in front and blocked with his blades. I could tell it wasn't the move protect since he took damage. But my attack seemed to jolt everyone else into attacking. Well, except for the smaller ones; Riaqhuar, Lixy, and Hotaru stayed far enough to not be involved, but close enough to make sure we didn't go through the prison thing again.

Suddenly, the gallade came at me, expertly swinging his blades. His speed was unmeasurable! I jumped back, barely dodging his attacks, and used smokescreen. He hesitated and I used that moment to use double team. My doubles split off into different directions. The gallade didn't seem affected though. He swung at every double he saw, occasionally missing thanks to my smokescreen. I used ember, spitting a small flame his way. It landed on one of his arms, but he shook it away as if it were a fly.

"Whoa!" I shouted as he leaped at me and swung his blades. I jumped back. Only once, cause he came again, fast, and knocked me to the side. I landed on ground and slowed to a roll then a stop. I coughed and immediately searched for him. He started running for me, but something tackled him from the side. Riaqhuar quickly stood from her aqua jet attack, knocking him further than expected, and bravely kept her eyes on him. I could still tell she was afraid though. I jumped to my feet, preparing a will-o-wisp. Close enough, I braced my feet and shot the attack, getting a hit on his leg. Gallade fell to a knee, scowling in pain, but he still didn't speak a word.

**Lightning's POV**

I stood directly over Aveira. No one would touch her as long as I lived. I kept my gaze on Darkrai's. No matter how much it made me shiver.

"The Red Demon should be arriving soon. Why not stay around an welcome her?"

A snarl ripped up my throat and towards the Pokemon. I sensed waves, not aimed at me, but there. A glance back told me that Alasdair used psychic at Darkrai. But before it could hit, gallade leaped in front and used his blades to take the damage. He then lunged for Alasdair. I would help, if Aveira wasn't in this position. I knew what Darkrai did to her and she was already moving and whimpering. Darkrai was known to give humans and Pokemon nightmares. It was hard to wake them. So how would I wake her?

Beside me, Echo and Ella stood, ready to attack. Echo was first. She used confuse ray, hoping it would put us at an advantage. But by the time it made it, Darkrai had disappeared into smoke and reappeared behind us. He lunged at Echo with incredible speed and she slid to the ground. I snarled and quickly pulled her next to Aveira. I needed to help, but I couldn't leave them open and vulnerable. I wouldn't.

"Why do you want Shaymin?" Ella asked, using aura sphere. Of course Darkrai just turned to smoke again. This time Violet came and didn't hesitate. She used quick attack and got ready to follow it up with fury swipe, but the quick attack never landed. She leaped through smoke and Darkrai appeared somewhere else.

"Is this guy even real!" Violet hissed in frustration. "Why can't any of us hit him?"

"Because, you're too slow." The voice floated over to us like music. As if we didn't have enough to worry about, the Red Demon arrived. A pikachu stood next to her, looking us over with red eyes.

"There's no way we can win this." Violet breathed taking several steps back. Ella levitated up, in her Mew form of course, and Darkrai followed her up. Violet ran and tried to use bite, only to be knocked away by the pikachu's iron tail. The Red Demon laughed.

"Let's see how far we can go with him." She told the pikachu without bothering to lower her voice. A growl vibrated through my throat and I kept my eyes locked on her. "He's not moving because those two are trapped in their own nightmares. But maybe he'll be forced to attack, hm?" The pikachu only stared at me with expressionless eyes.

"I've got it." Violet told me running for the pikachu. She used quick attack, getting a hit, but pikachu jumped up again and used thunder. Suddenly, the Red Demon appeared next to me.

"You know, I would have rather did this alone, but I guess distractions aren't as bad as they seem." She told me. I glared at her. "Why not attack?" She asked. "I'm close enough. Surely, you'd like to kill me?"

She knew exactly why. I snarled at her.

"Ah." She smiled. "You're friends are close enough to get hit too." She chuckled. "You'll just have to step away from them and you'll be able to attack. Everyone else is busy, they wouldn't have time to dare touch them."

I cautiously looked around. Violet was attacking the pikachu over and over, not seeming to tire. Maybe it was just me, but the pikachu seemed a little reluctant to attack. Alasdair had his sights on the gallade even though his speed made it hard. Even Riaqhuar helped which surprised me. Above, Ella was attacking and dodging, but none seemed to be getting their target. Hotaru and Lixy strayed far enough so they wouldn't get hurt.

My eyes went back to the Red Demon. She grinned and took several steps back. Hesitantly, I stepped away from Aveira and Echo. I glanced around, making sure that none would attack, also making myself seem occupied and not ready to attack. But I was ready more than ever. As unexpected as I could, I whirled and slammed my glowing tail into the Red Demon's face. Her shocked expression told me that she didn't see it coming. She recovered quickly though and braced her front legs. Her eyes glowed and strange pain overcame me. I cried out and sank to the ground. Extrasensory. A glance back showed me the two Pokemon tossing and turning in their nightmares.

**Aveira's POV**

I couldn't see a thing. But I didn't mind because everything felt warm and soft around me. I vaguely remember doing something important. I couldn't stay, could I? Surely whoever needed my help could handle it. I sighed in content.

That is until the feeling grew hot. My face scrunched in discomfort.

_Back to the warm please. _I said in my head. It steadily got hotter. My eyes snapped open and in front of me, Darkrai floated. I cried out, but only silence escaped. I tried to back away, but found my limbs just flailing. This wasn't normal.

The Darkrai continued to stare, his red eyes glowing. Behind him an image came into view. I saw Alasdair and Riaqhuar battling the gallade from before. The image shifted and I saw Ella battling the Darkrai. It shifted again and I saw the Red Demon and a pikachu facing Lightning and Violet. Lightning stood over two dark figures but I couldn't see who or what they were. The image faded and only Darkrai and I were left in darkness.

Those images were tugging at the back of my mind. There was something I had to do.

Suddenly, I wasn't surrounded by darkness anymore. I stood in the forest with everyone. They were sleeping peacefully. Everyone, except Lightning. He sat directly in front of me, staring into my eyes with his golden ones. He stood and approached me, bringing his face closer than he's ever been.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt." His voice floated into my ears like feathers. "But everyone got in the way. So I..." He turned and behind him the once sleeping Pokemon we now all laying in their own pools of blood.

"What did you..." I took several steps back. He killed them? Why would he even consider doing something like that? I looked back at Lightning to see his eyes red and his fur darkened though he still gave me sad eyes. "I just wanted you to stay with me." I froze as his fur rubbed against mine. Then he turned into smoke and Darkrai appeared in front of me again. He reached out, his arm stretching and curling around my neck. I tried to jerk away, only to have his grip tighten. I was lifted off of the ground and I wriggled, trying too free myself from his grip. But it was too much. Soon, my limbs drooped and fell. My sight went dark.

* * *

**Lightning**: Aveira, NOOOO!

**Echo**: You're just way to into it.

**Lightning**: -_-

**Me**: More coming up soon!

**Ella**: Will I be able to convince Darkrai to stop what he's doing and go away? Will Star survive whatever happened to her? Will Aveira and Echo be able to wake up from their nightmares? Will Alasdair survive the fight against the super fast, strong Zero? Will Vui find Avery? Will Avery be found? Will Aveira fall for Lightning?

**Me**: Are you done?

**Ella**: ...No.

**Violet**: Whoa! I thought that Aveira already fell for him...

**Ella**: ...Will Aveira fall for Lightning EVEN MORE?

**Me**: Oh jeez, review. And don't forget to read and review the thanksgiving fic!

**Ella**: No! Give me your opinions!


	16. Chapter 16: Shaymin's rescue!

**Chapter 16: Shaymin's rescue **

**Me**: Stupid teachers and not letting me finish this at school. *grumbles*

**Aveira**: She's mad cause teachers kept telling her to put her fanfic up. :P

**Alasdair**: Want me to tell ya about it!

**Me**: No...it's too depressing.

**Alasdair**: -_- Fine. *whispers* I'll just tell you in secret* :P

**Me**: What was that?

**Alasdair**: Um... Aero doesn't own Pokemon or the OCs. Heh...Heh...

**Aveira**: Wow...

**Me**: Read it. Read chapter 16, 'kay...

* * *

**Echo's POV**

His form towered over me, his face contrasted by shadows.

Memories were projected like a screen behind him. Our adventures, trainer and Pokemon. The way we ran to each town. The way I was always the one freed from my pokeball. These were happy memories and a wonderful feeling bloomed inside of me.

I took a step towards him, wanting to relive those memories. Possibly make new ones. I beamed up at him, showing my joy. But his emotionless eyes didn't change. His face stayed set, showing no emotion at all.

My smile faded. Surely he'd want to live those times again, right?

He shook his head, moving in slow motions. Then, in a flash, his usual attire of sporty clothes changed into the dull dark clothing of Team Rocket. I gasped and took several steps back. The memories at his back changed as well. They were no longer the happy memories of good times. They were dark. When my master joined the team that most people hated. He joined them and didn't care if it hurt other people. He didn't care if it hurt me.

It was rare that he'd let me out of my pokeball soon after he joined. He'd only let me out to train or battle.

Then there was that day.

Everything shifted suddenly, making my surroundings go white. Feeling blinded, I shut my eyes. As soon as I felt that things had calmed down, my eyes snapped open.

"Up against the wall!" I rough voice shouted. I blinked, looking around at my surroundings. Gray wall after gray wall after gray wall. Plenty of Team Rocket grunts. I felt as if this has happened before. "You!" My head jerked up to see a grunt glaring down at me. "Against the wall!"

I backed until I hit solid wall. Right. The annual inspections. There was no reason for them, but they were done anyway. Memories flooded back just as they played out. I had no choice but to follow them. My trainer. He sent me here. He willingly gave me up to be harshly inspected. I glanced around, the broken spirited Pokemon around me not making eye contact with anyone. Then I saw it.

Over at the end of the room sat an open window. It was rare that any windows here were open. Heck, it was rare that a Team Rocket base was even above ground. But here we were. Glances told me that the grunts were busy inspecting. I tensed, ready to sprint and get away. A Pokemon yelped in pain and I flinched for him. Now I really had to get out. Hopefully they'd follow my example and escape.

Another glance and I took off. Shouts were heard behind, but I it only made me run faster. A grunt then stepped in front of the window, arms spread out in attempt to keep me from escaping. I knew there was a reason he was called the grunt.

"Close the window, idiot!" Someone yelled.

The grunt blinked in confusion just as I ran under and leaped up at out of the window. I kept running, not daring to slow down or look back. I could hear their swears and shouts fade as I got farther away. Would my trainer be hurt to know that I left him? Would he be sad and wish for me to return? Would he not care? Either way, it hurt me to leave. I didn't want to, but I couldn't live the life of hurting other Pokemon. And I know I couldn't stay in that pokeball any longer.

I ran on. Then my vision started to swim and my legs collapsed under me. This wasn't right. I ran farther than this before I stopped. Breathing hard, I laid on my side. When would the heartache stop? My vision was still swimming and I found that I couldn't move. Not a muscle. Suddenly, something appeared in front of me. My eyes shifted up to see my trainer. He was dressed in his sporty wear and grinning at me like he used to. My heart jumped and hope filled my eyes. Did he quit? Did want to go back to the good times?

He knelt down in front of me and placed a hand on the top of my head, stroking me. My eyes closed at his touch and I longed to be with him again. But I still couldn't move. He stood. He waved his hand, asking me to go with him and started to walk away.

We were traveling again! I moved to stand and found that I still couldn't. Panic surged through me and I cried out to him, knowing it sounded like Pokemon speech to him. He didn't turn. He kept going, expecting me to follow. I still couldn't move!

Then he stopped and looked down at his feet. I wasn't where he expected me to be. He turned to me, a questioning look on his face. Then the look turned into sadness and he shook his head.

"No!" I shouted, feeling tears well up. My trainer gave me one last sad look before turning and walking again. Tears fell and my jaw fell open in shock. He was leaving and I wasn't going with him.  
Then in a flash, his Team Rocket uniform was on again. But he didn't stop or slow. He kept going. And I was forced to watch until he disappeared.

**Alasdair's POV**

I was tiring pretty fast. I used psychic attack after psychic attack after psychic attack and the gallade still stood, even with Riaqhuar's help. He still came at me with his speed and it was getting harder to dodge. The gallade used another cut attack and again I leaped backwards. Then used ember just as Riaqhuar use ice beam. He spun, impossibly dodging both. We stood, breathing hard. Gallade stared at us, not even seeming to break a sweat. He must be a really good actor.

"Wait. Where's Hotaru and Lixy?" Riaqhuar asked.

My eyes darted around. They weren't here? I turned, wondering if they decided to make a stupid choice and join the fight.

My eyes turned back at the spot where gallade stood to find that he's disappeared. With panic shooting through me, I whirled. At the last second I saw him rush at us, using thunder punch to shove us. We both cried out in pain as electricity shot through us and we flew. I landed first, Riaqhuar soon after. We barely had time to suck in a breath before everything was surrounded by flames and we were both overwhelmed by pain.

**Lightning's POV**

I could only stare in shock. One minute I'm tensed to dodge the Red Demon's flamethrower. The next, I leap away and see Alasdair and Riaqhuar thrown into the flames. Soon, she stopped and the two forms were still. Were they dead? I didn't get a chance to check. The Red Demon lunged at me.

"It's a shame I had to do that." She snarled, grinning. She shot an energy ball at me and I barely dodged. "I wonder if they survived."

Anger surged through me and I let out a roar, causing lightning to crash down. The Red Demon couldn't dodge. She was struck and she cursed. Red eyes glared at me. I wasn't affected and followed up with a thunder fang. She leaped away, but I twisted and landed an iron tail. It hit and she rolled. I gave a quick glance at Aveira and Echo before running towards her, ready to finish what I started.

**Lixy's POV**

Flames reflected in our eyes just a we watched Alasdair and Riaqhuar. With a whimper I scooted closer to Hotaru. "Hotaru. I'm scared."

"Don't worry." He said, his voice shaking. He turned away from the fight and turned to me, determination on his face. "I'll protect you." His voice didn't shake this time.

I blinked before my face lit up and I beamed at him. "I always feel safe around you!"

"Come on." He told me and started walking. I happily followed, feeling well protected. We were sneaking around, behind fallen rocks. We didn't want to be seen. I followed Hotaru until he stopped. We stood close to where the pikachu fought. But he wasn't fighting anymore. He was staring at a flower in the ground.

"What is that?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a flower." Hotaru whispered back, keeping his eyes on the flower.

The pikachu lifted the flower up and watched as it started to glow. We both stared, wondering if something would happen. When he realized nothing was going to happen he started walking. We inched forward, determined to follow and see what all of this was about. A few steps and the flower started to get brighter. If nothing happened then, something was going to happen now. Pikachu started walking again and again we followed.

**Thunderblade's POV**

This meowth was pretty mad. She kept lashing at me, hardly giving me a chance to attack back. I didn't want to fight her, but if I just stood there the other shadowed would be suspicious. I had to fight, but weaker attacks. I stayed with quick attack and iron tail.

The meowth was running at me, ready to deliver her fury swipes, when Zero ran in and knocked her to the side. I winced as she bounced to a stop some ways away. Zero didn't wait and sprinted over to her, ready to attack again. The words silent but deadly went through my head.

I glanced around, wondering if anyone would notice my just standing here. Something caught me eye and I froze. Among all of the brown dirt and rocks was a bit of color. I hesitantly stepped over to it.

"A...flower?" I whispered, getting a closer look. The flower stuck out from the ground, it's petals wide and a pink color. Something was different though. Something familiar as well. I gasped. "The gracidea." I breathed. It must mean that Shaymin is close. I glanced around, making sure no one saw it. If I could find Shaymin, I could get her to help. Not for the shadowed, but the non-shadowed.

I picked the flower, watching in confusion as it started to glow. I was taught that it would glow when Shaymin transformed into her sky form. Did I have a sky form?

I watched as the flower continued to glow. Nothing happened. Confusion crossed my face and I started walking away from all the fights. After a few steps the flower glowed brighter. Confusion faded away and I smiled. It must be leading me to Shaymin. I started forward, keeping my eyes on the flower and watching how it reacted as I explored.

I sound caused my ears to twitch. I turned, wondering if anyone had followed. Roaming the open space with my eyes, I watched for any movement. I found none. I turned back to the flower. It was even brighter. I was getting closer to Shaymin. Something that seemed so impossible to so many Pokemon. I started walking again, starting to feel excited. The flower's glow faded and I froze. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. I turned and walked back that way. The bright glow returned and I stop. It was brightest here.

I looked around. There were only rocks. My heart sank as my eyes searched for an opening, a hole of any kind. There was none. With a huff, I drooped. It was obvious that Shaymin was well hidden. A small breeze ruffled my fur, making my dark scarf brush against my arm. Sweet, almost fruity, smells filled my nose. I greedily sucked it in, wondering where it was coming from. It was so sweet. I closed my eyes and followed my nose, forgetting about the flower in my paws.

Suddenly, my face collided with rock. I immediately backed away, brining a paw to my face. Wow, I felt like an idiot. I opened my eyes to see rock. So, the rock gave off a sweet smell? There was no way that was possible. I placed my paws on rock and searched for an opening of any kind.

My paws roamed around before going down. They hit a round rock that happened to be in the way. I quickly pushed it away, finding that it rolled away easily. Where the rock once stood, was a dark hole. I gasped, my mouth forming into a wide smile once again. This had to be the entrance. A glance down at the flower told me that I was right. It glowed brighter than ever now. Eager to meet the legendary, I tucked the flower into my scarf and ran inside. It was dark and steadily getting darker inside, but it didn't matter to me. I ran straight, finding that it was the only path. It was quite a far run through darkness. At one point I wondered if there were other paths and I may have passed the right one. But it all disappeared as the tunnel soon grew lighter. My heart fluttered and soared with excitement. I still ran, suddenly being blinded by bright light as I finally exited the tunnel.

"Whoa!" I breathed, bringing paws up to my face. After my eyes adjusted, I got a good look at my surroundings. I didn't gasp. My breath stopped altogether. The ground beneath my feet was completely covered in colors. Like a blanket of flowers. A few small trees grew here and there, bearing fruit I've never seen before. A small stream flowed right through, exiting out of the mountain. A Pokemon could live here. A Pokemon did live here.

Above, light shined. It was too bright to actually look at, so I could tell where it actually came from. Inside of my scarf, the flower glowed bright enough to blind me. Right. Shaymin. I walked forwards, taking in all of the beauty.

I thought I heard a small giggle and stopped. But then assumed there were probably baby Pokemon here. Probably spying on me as I walked through the flowers. I continued forward, soon coming up to a pile of leaves. Among the leaves, almost hidden completely, Shaymin laid. She seemed asleep at first, but then her eyes opened and she looked directly at me.

I blinked. Was I supposed to do something? Ask for invitation before arriving. Suddenly she flinched, a whimper came from her, and she curled into a ball to hide her face. Confused, I blinked again.  
"Um, Shaymin?" I started.

"How did you find this place?" She said, her voice small and scared. Was she scared? "You're going to attack."

"I'm not going to attack." I said. Then realized. Oh, I look shadowed. I paused. "I need your help."

"Hm?" She peeked from her grass/fur. "I...I can't help."

"There are Pokemon out there who need your help. You have to help them."

She whimpered again. "I can't."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Another voice shouted. I whiled around to see a shinx glaring at me. Did she live here too? Then another shinx ran in front of her, taking a protective stance. Everyone thought I was going to hurt them. I sighed.

"I'm trying to help you." I said as calmly as I could manage. My heart was still hammering from discovering this place.

"How do we know?" The first shinx said. She gave me a skeptical look. "You're shadowed."

The flower. If I gave it to Shaymin, surely they'd trust me. I could give it to her and she'd transform. I took the flower from my scarf, finding it still glowing. I turned to Shaymin, who gave me a curious look. I went over to her and she flinched and curled a little. Cautiously, I placed the flower against her fur.

It glowed brighter again, this time causing Shaymin to glow along with it. We all had to turn away to avoid eye damage. Soon the light faded and we turned again. Shaking her fur and ears, Shaymin stood. Looking proud in her sky form.

"Whoa." Both of the shinx breathed.

"You said you needed help right?" She asked, suddenly changing in personality. "I'm ready. Let's go!"

**Lightning's POV**

How long could it go on? How long would I be able to fight her? Violet was tiring. That gallade was fast and rough. He didn't seem like the type to let up. Pretty soon I'd be the only one standing. It wasn't looking good.

The Red Demon charged, looking deadly. She was out for my blood. Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light and she was forced to stop. The light disappeared and Hotaru and Lixy stood. Next to them a shadowed pikachu stood and above, flying, was Shaymin, in her sky form ofcourse. I gaped.

The Red Demon seemed shocked as well, but recovered faster then I did. "Darkrai!"

I shook my head and yanked the two shinx away.

"Look! We found Shaymin!" Lixy shouted. I kept my eyes on the Red Demon just as both Darkrai and Ella came down. Ella looked a little winded but she still stayed between Darkrai and Shaymin.  
Darkrai nodded to the Red Demon. "You know what to do."

Her muzzle twisted into a deathly grin and she lunged at Shaymin. Both Ella and I quickly acted. I took a stance in front of her as Ella attacked, shooting an aura sphere at her. It hit and she was knocked away.

"Use metronome." Shaymin ordered. Ella hesitantly obeyed, her eyes staying on the Red Demon. I kept my eyes on the pikachu, but he didn't seem to be doing anything. So that only leaves the gallade. Behind, I saw him still distracted by Violet. Suddenly, a violent earthquake shook the ground and many couldn't stay on their feet. Violet seemed exhausted but got back up still and kept gallade's attention on her.

"Again." Shaymin ordered, not affected at all by the quake.

Ella waved her arms again. At first, nothing happened. Then we heard running water.

"Whoa!" Hotaru exclaimed. Above the rocks, a wave rose and came crashing down on all of us. We were swept away by the water, but it soon let up and I immediately surveyed the area.

Aveira! Where's Aveira? I whirled around, scanning the ground. A dark form caught my eyes and Aveira's still tossing form appeared from behind a few rocks. I rushed over to her, finding Echo not far from her. I quickly pulled the two together again.

I looked up, finding that Darkrai had disappeared and all of the shadowed were knocked out. Ella defeated the shadowed, even though it seemed so impossible. Shaymin landed down in the middle as Violet limped towards her. Shaymin smiled at her and gave a nod. Violet smiled and collapsed. Shaymin turned to me, a wide smile still in place. I felt so much safer and happier now.

"I can wake your friends." She told me.

* * *

**Alasdair**: *whisperes* Here's what happened. XD

**Teacher #1**: This is orchestra, not writing class. Put that up and get your violin.

**Aero**: Fine! *stomps away*

**Teacher #2**: What is this? *snatches paper* ...Pokemon? *class laughs*

**Aero**: *shrugs* I'm obsessed.

**Teacher #3**: Put that up! Get to work!

**Aero**: I'm done!

**Teacher #3**: whatever! Get to work anyway!

**Teacher #4**: What's the answer to the equation, Aero?

**Aero**: *looks up from unfinished paper* Poor Echo...

**Teacher #4**: Wha?

**Aero**: O.O Nothing!

**Teacher #5**: You'll poison us! Put that up already.

**Aero**: But I have to finish! *whimpers* And I can't even cook to save my life!

**Lunch friend #1**: What's that?

**Aero**: Fanfiction.

**Lunch friend #1**: Fan-what?

**Aero**: You don't even know what it is? *facepalm*

**Teacher #7**: I know I told you to write me a paragraph, but not about Pokemon...

**Aero**: But I wanna!

**Alasdair**:*whispers* That's how it went...

**Me**: Whoooo! Yeah!

**Lightning**: I survived the fight!

**Me**: -_- Yeah...

**Lixy**: Hotaru and I survived too!

**Me**: And Shaymin finally appeared! Now we'll learn more about the shadows. I already have it all planned out. Oh yeah, I still haven't seen the movie with Shayming in it so if I got something wrong, I apologize. Feel free to tell me and maybe I can fix it. ^ ^

**Solaria**: *grumbles* Just review already.(hates losing :P)


	17. Chapter 17: Shadowed secrets

**Chapter 17: Shadowed secrets **

**Me**: Welcome to chapter 17. Yay~

**Ella**: We have over 100 reviews!

**Aveira**: Whoooo...

**Me**: I know! So I will reward people. Thank you all for reviewing!

**Hotaru**: ...Small reward...

**Me**: Still a reward! I just wrote a Lightning/Aveira moment. Though I'm not sure Pokemon know how to make out...

**Lightning**: We do.

**Violet**: -_- Why are you so sure...?

**Me**: Anyway! Since it's rate T there's not many details. Use your imagination at will!

**Lixy**: Aero doesn't own Pokemon or the OCs sent to her.

**Me**: Enjoy~

* * *

Aveira's POV I found myself running again. But this time it wasn't from shadowed Pokemon. I glanced back only to see that it had gotten closer. Panic rose into my throat and I sped my pace. This time, I was running from the shadows themselves. Darkness chased me through the tall grass and into the trees. I had to weave around them to avoid tripping and being caught by the shadows. I whimpered. They were even closer now. I could feel its' cold breath, its' burning smell.

Suddenly something hit me from the size, sending us both rolling. We quickly came to a stop, a warm heavy form over mine. I thrashed around as much as I could, determined to get away, but the form held me down. My eyes were automatically shut as I tried to get to my feet.

"Wait." A familiar voice whispered into my ear. Despite only hearing the voice, my limbs relaxed. I kept my eyes shut, fearful that I'd open them to something I wouldn't like to see. "It's all right. Open your eyes. The shadows are gone."

I hesitated. Then allowed my eyes to open slowly. The sight took my breath away. Lightning golden eyes were staring down into mine, compassion shining clear in them. I gaped. I didn't see it sooner. The eyes looked so... "Lightning." I barely made out, still unable to breathe.

"It's alright." He said, his voice smooth and soft. He leaned down and leaned his forehead against mine. "I'll protect you. Nothing will hurt you now."

I sighed, finally finding myself able to breathe again, and closed my eyes against his touch. I felt him shift closer and felt his tail curl around mine.

"Don't leave." I managed to get out as everything turned white.

**Lightning's POV**

"You should rest like your friends." Shaymin told me, placing a small paw on Echo's forehead. I watched as her expression grew calm and peaceful. Shaymin went over to Aveira. "You're tired. You can't convince me otherwise."

"Not until I see her wake up." I told her, motioning to Aveira.

Shaymin placed a paw on her head and Aveira shifted before going calm. She tuned to me and nodded. "It shouldn't take long. Even so, you should ay least lay down." She nodded towards the empty pile of leaves. I turned to the pile and found that my muscles ached in need of rest. I slowly made my way towards the pile and made sure I was still able to see Aveira. I turned to Lixy, sleeping next to me. Then to Hotaru next to her. Then Ella. Everyone was resting. Except me. And Shaymin...

I padded over to Riaqhuar and Alasdair as they laid next to each other, their breathing a steady rhythm. A few burns were spotted over their bodies, but nothing too serious. They'd heal. I turned back to Shaymin. "How are you able to wake them?" I asked as the question popped into my head. "I though Cresselia was only able to do that."

"Cresselia is known to wake Pokemon from nightmares, but I can too. Arceus as well. Except the both of us aren't actually _known _to be able to."

"Hm." I sighed and lowered my head onto my paws.

_Maybe I'll just rest a little and wake before Aveira does. _

I though as my eyes slowly fell and I slipped into calm darkness.

**Thunderblade's POV**

I woke to pain all over. A groan escaped my lips and I turned to see the Red Demon sitting, watching the distance. I turned again and saw Zero silently sitting on the other side, not moving. Darkrai was no where to be seen. I painfully got to my feet.

Jeez, why do water types affect us like this?

"Wow you three looked depressed." A voice said. I whirled around, surprised, to see Dusk. Oh, it was just her. The mawile, Dusk, that always tried to flirt with other shadowed for some reason. "Hello? Anyone alive here?" She asked. "Did you guys fight a water type? Heh. No wonder you lost."

"Shut up." Zero snapped at her.

She huffed. "Guess what I found." She sang. "She's obviously not going to be useful now, but she will in the future."

"She?" I asked.

"Remember how we were asked to target more electric types and legendaries? Well, I found an electric type."

"Yay." Solaria said, sarcasm dripping off that one word.

"Anyway. Here she is." Her huge jaws opened to reveal a small pichu, injured and shivering. "Cute isn't she?"

My eyes widened as her familiar face came into view and memories flashed in my eyes. The pichu moved and opened her eyes slowly.

_Shit!_ If she saw me, my cover will be blown and everything I've worked for would be for nothing. Then there was the possibility of me being killed.

I leaped towards Dusk, as she took several steps back. Pain pierced my sides, but I had to ignore them. I quickly dove into Dusk's jaws and pulled the pichu out. Before anyone would be able to react, I dove behind a fell huge boulders.

"Hey! That's my catch." Dusk huffed.

"Yeah. I know. I'm just checking it out for you so stay out." I replied gruffly. I placed the small Pokemon down as she whimpered in pain. "Star?" I whispered, partly hoping it wasn't her.

"Hm." She moaned and her eyes opened again. She turned to me. My heart sank when her eyes widened and she leaped on me. "Broth-mmnph!" I quickly covered her mouth. She shook her head. "Mnnph."

"You have to stay quiet." I hissed and slowly released my grip.

"Is it really you?" She whispered. I nodded as tears formed in her eyes. She rushed to me and hugged me tightly, despite her injuries. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. It all made me wish I didn't leave. It made me wish I had just stayed home and stayed with my sister.

I released her and gave her a stern look. "You have to leave."

She nodded eagerly. "Come on. We can go home now."

"I wish it was that easy." I said. "I have to stay. You should get out. I'll make sure they don't find you again."

She looked hurt and I had to keep myself from caving in and deciding to go with her after all. Then an idea came to my head. "There's a group." I told her. "There's...there's a Mew, a luxray..." My memories were a little foggy. "A meowth, and other Pokemon that I can't remember at the moment. Go and find them. They'll protect you. Soon, I'll find you and we'll go home after that, all right?

She still looked hurt, but nodded anyway. "I'll find them."

"Okay go." I gave her a little push to get her going. She gave me one last sad look before running off.

I sighed, watching her disappear through the hills of rocks. Then I turned and headed back towards the shadowed.

**Hakuri's POV **

Strange bunch, these Pokemon are.

"Tell me which way the sceptile went." The eevee ordered.

I shot her a look. "Excuse me. That didn't sound like a question to me."

"Fine." She sighed impatiently. "Please show us which way?" An eyebrow rose.

Then the cacturn stepped up. "I'll battle you if you lead us."

That one caught my attention. "Are you lying?" He shook his head. He seemed serious enough. "Heh. Okay. I'll lead you." I started walking, but stopped short. "If you quit in the middle of our fight I'll-"

"I won't." He interupted.

"Hm." I huffed and continued on.

**Aveira' POV**

The bright whiteness soon turned into color. Lots of it. Mostly green though. I moaned and shifted, feeling extremely soft leaves under me. Seriously, you'd think it was mareep's wool or something.

"Ah, so you woke first?" A soft voice said. I looked up to see Shaymin standing over me. I gasped and jumped to my feet in surprise. She grinned and giggled.

"S-sorry, just a little surprised and confused." I said really getting a look at my surroundings. One minute I was on a mountain, the next I was surrounded by darkness, and the next still I was here, in a beautiful garden full of flowers. Lined up, sleeping in their own piles of leaves, were all of my friends. I started towards them, checking them and making sure they were okay. As my eyes roamed over Alasdair and Riaqhuar, I noticed very clear burns. "Are they..." I breathed.

"They're fine. Don't worry." Shaymin assured me. Hotaru and Lixy were fine. They didn't seem hurt.

Last, I came up to Lightning. He looked peaceful as he rested. My mind couldn't help going back to my most recent dream.

How exactly did he feel?

I sat and sighed. I just sat and thought. Putting things together, trying to make sense of things. Shaymin allowed me to think in peace. The nightmares added up pretty quickly. Darkrai was known to give people and Pokemon nightmares and he was the last thing I saw before the nightmares started. Someone must have found Shaymin while I slept.

"Who else was affected by nightmares?" I asked Shaymin. She turned to me.

"Her." She motioned over with a nod. "The umbreon."

Later, each of them started waking, one by one. Lightning woke last. I intentionally tried not to make eye contact, but I felt his eyes on me. Violet looked really annoyed. "So when are we gonna learn about the shadowed and leave?" She asked gruffly. "uh. I have a headache."

I shot her a look but she ignored me completely.

"I'll tell you everything I know." She said. We all went quiet, listening intently. "I'm pretty sure you've heard that shadowed evolve faster." Most nodded. "Well, it's true. Being shadowed gives them a boost in power and they can evolve faster than normal Pokemon. Shadowed are good at fighting, but their minds cloud easily. Sometimes common sense isn't really common sense, if you know what I mean." She chuckled. "And their main weakness is water. All water type attacks weaken them quickly. They can't swim. Not many Pokemon know this, which is why there are so many shadowed around."

"That explains why they all fainted so quickly when Ella used surf." Lightning said.

I turned to Shaymin. "Can they actually turn into shadows? Or smoke?"

"Hm?" Shaymin tilted her head, thinking. "Not that I know of. But anything's possible, right?"

I looked down. It didn't make me feel any better.

"I think we should all team up and try to get rid of all shadowed." Hotaru said boldly. Shaymin turned away, her eyes a little sad.

"Once you become shadowed, is it possible to go back?" Riaqhuar asked.

"Yes." Shaymin said and I could practically feel everyone's relief. "But it's not easy. Very few Pokemon are able to do it. I know a certain Suicune is able to. But even if you did know how, it takes the effort of the shadowed to make it work. Just like a Pokemon has to gradually go bad and then be overcome with shadow, a shadowed must gradually be good and allow the shadows to melt away."

I turned towards the wide range of flowers, giving Lightning a quick glance. "We should take Hotaru up on his idea. We'll find shadowed and bring them back to the light."

Violet added, "Otherwise, it's war."

* * *

**Me**: So? How's the shadowed explanation? I really hope I didn't forget anything 'cause that would SUCK!

**Ella**: Lol

**Thunderblade**: *tears* I got to see my sister again. *sniff* Stupid shadowed. Making me and Star split up.

**Ella**: How will Star find us? We're in a hidden cave...

**Me**: You're gonna leave eventually... Also, I can't find the right time to bring back other OCs like Cervo, or Jack, or Titan! But I will...eventually...

**Lightning**: Tell me how you liked the Lightning/Aveira moment. Or, actually, tell Aero. I don't have an e-mail...

**Me**: O.O Aveira's realizing her feelings...? Review!


	18. Chapter 18: The family of three

**Chapter 18: The family of three**

**Me: RAWR! And welcome!**

**Ella: RAWR!~ **

**Violet: What are you doing! What kind of introduction is this?**

**Me: The kind where I'm upset with my parents.**

**Aveira: We have technical issues!**

**Me: No. Not really. It's just, I downloaded pictures and fanfiction from the computer onto my flashdrive to put onto my laptop. It turns out that it got some viruses. So now my grandma's mad that there's a bunch of stuff on her computer and won't let me on. It took long enough to get this chapter...**

**Ella: Wah. Aero's not able to update as often as she could.**

**Me: I'm hoping it won't last too long but I'm gonna keep tryin' to get on and update as much as possible. Grrr! *determination!* I will try!**

**Lightning: Aero doesn't own-**

**Lixy: Wah! Aero doesn't own Pokemon! Ha!**

**Lightning: -_-**

**

* * *

**

**Lightning's POV**

"Don't you think we've been here long enough?" Violet asked impatiently, pacing in circles. She looked at Aveira as she sat alone among a patch of flowers, then to me, her violet eyes a little irritated.

"Don't you think Alasdair and Riaqhuar should heal more?" I asked. Violet looked over at Alasdair, who was cautiously stretching his limbs. He winced a few times but just shook it off. Violet's eyes went to Riaqhuar, who sat by the stream with a small pad and feather in her paws.

"All right fine." She huffed. "We'll all just sit here and 'heal' while Pokemon from all over are dying from shadowed attacks." She scoffed and left, probably to pace in peace. Alasdair and Riaqhuar had just woke up this morning, both trying not to move for fear of being in pain. They seemed pretty amazed by the sight of Shaymin's garden, even though they couldn't exactly see the entire thing laying down.  
Then Shaymin, in her normal form, came over. She seemed a little shy, which was weird to me since she was so confident before.

We all watched as she gave water from the stream to them. Pretty soon they were able to get up. Another day of rest and they should be well enough to continue on our journey. Hotaru and Lixy seemed to like the flowers and were always playing around. At one point Ella told them to battle each other and reluctantly they did. She told them to challenge us every now and then to get stronger. They were very excited about the whole thing and battled each other often, but it usually ended in playing. Ella, being a legendary, just exchanged information with Shaymin. It was probably about other legendaries or legendary secretive stuff. She insisted that we didn't need to know at the moment.

Echo and Aveira were more to themselves. They would sit alone for a long time, thinking or doing whatever girls did when they were alone. Ever since Aveira woke from her nightmare, she hasn't said a word to me. She would occasionally look at me, but when I would meet her eyes she'd quickly turn away.

I got to my feet. Today I would talk to her.

**Hakuri's POV**

I walked ahead of the group, keeping my head held high. Truthfully, I had no idea where exactly the sceptile went. I only saw him run away from my challenge. But I couldn't let them know that. I wouldn't get the fight owed to me. I glanced back at the group that continued to follow me and grinned.

I stopped, annoyed with what I came up to. A fork in the road. The trail split off into two different directions, both looking the same. Dammit! "Do you know where you're going?" The butterfree asked, fluttering over to my side.

scoffed. "Yeah. What made you think that I didn't?"

"You stopped." The eevee said, snottily in my opinion.

Again, I scoffed. "Maybe I was just making sure it was the right way?"

"Or maybe you're lost?" The butterfree added.

I glared at her. "I'm never lost." With that I walked on. Going towards the right. The group of Pokemon followed and I quickened my pace. The quicker we found this guy, the quicker I can have my battle.

**Star's POV**

Where would the group of Pokemon, my brother was talking about, be? How did he know them? Surely they weren't shadowed. It all seemed so easy to follow when he said it, but now I was lost on a mountain.

I wandered on, among the dirt and rocks and small caves. What if I ran into a shadowed again? I was still tired from that mawile, but I was more determined to get away and find the safety of the group first.

Laughter caused my ears to twitch and I stopped. It came again and sounded like more than one. Was I close to them? Hope brought a smile to my face and I started towards the laughter. The laughter came again. Louder this time. Suddenly, I slammed into something warm and hard. I was thrown back.

"Ow! Hey that really hurt." A girl's voice cried, sounding really tearful.

"What?" I mumbled sitting up. Also getting into a sitting position and giving me a teary look, was a skitty. Standing at the side looking back and forth between us was a growlithe. The two were no older than I was! I saw his mouth set into a firm line and he took off into the other direction.

"Hey it's a pichu." The skitty mewed, not really sounding as teary as before. I gave her a confused look.

"Do you travel with a Mew?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"A Mew?" She said, tilting her head. "That's a legendary. What are the chances that a Pokemon like that would eve agree to travel with us?"

I blinked. So the answer was no. "Hm." I whimpered, my head lowering. This was the wrong group.

"There!" Another voice said. Then a vaporeon and the growlithe from before approached. I took a step backwards.

"Wait!" The vaporeon called. "Don't-"

He stopped and sniffed the air. The other two beside him started sniffing too. "There are shadows coming." He said.

"Wah!" I cried. I found the wrong group, but I could just leave and be alone again. I shifted from foot to foot anxiously. But if I didn't find the right group, how would brother find me?

"Let's go." The vaporeon said seriously. He turned to me. "You too."

"Wha? But...I-" the smell suddenly became overwhelming. Vaporeon leaped at me, causing me to fall back in surprise. He caught me in his jaws and carried me away. I guess I was going whether I chose to or not.

He nudge the other two forward and they started to run. The vaporeon followed close behind. Then a shadowed ninetails whooshed by, so close that the vaporeon nearly lost his balance. But the ninetails didn't stop to attack us. She kept running, down the mountain to the trees below. Vaporeon stopped, as did the skitty and growlithe. "She's not attacking?" Skitty asked.

"Guess not." Vaporeon said once he set me down. "Still, let's go." He nudged me forward with his nose, making sure I stayed with him.

**Aveira's POV**

"Hey." The voice barely came out, hardly a whisper, yet I knew exactly who it was. I didn't move and pretended that I didn't hear him. He cleared his throat a little louder now and I forced myself to turn to him. Slowly, almost shyly, Lightning made his way over towards me. Silently, he took a seat right next to me. He cleared his throat as if he didn't know what to say. I turned away from him.

"So." Lightning started. He let out a slow sigh. "So, what's Riaqhuar doing over there?"

I didn't answer right away. I also couldn't bring myself to look at him. I turned away. "She's just mapping Shaymin's garden. Shaymin's given her permission."

There was a pause.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine." I tried to put as much joy in my voice as I could.

"Then look at me."

I didn't move. Why did my heart beat so hard? So fast? Why couldn't I turn to him?

"Aveira."

Hesitantly, I faced him. My eyes took longer to drag up to meet Lightning's eyes. "I have to go. You know, to see what Hotaru's up to." I put on a small smile and padded away.

* * *

**Me: I feel like this was rushed, but I had to update...I didn't want readers to think I abandoned the story. v.v S****o what will happen between Lightning and Aveira? Only I know! Ooohhh... **

**Riaqhuar: I know too.**

**Me: Okay Riaqhuar knows too. How? I don't know.**

**Violet: Whoa! Why don't I know?**

**Me: *shrugs* Sorry people for the inconve****nience of me not being able update quickly...**

**Hotaru: Sorry sorry...**


End file.
